The Kiss of Death
by GreenGirl13
Summary: Based on the German musical Elisabeth. A story of the strange love triangle between the Emperor of Austria Franz Joseph, his new wife Elisabeth, and Death. Told from the point of view of all three main characters. UPDATED! I'M BACK! Enjoy!GreenGirl13
1. Prologue

**The Kiss Of Death**

_**Hello once again everyone! I know it's been quite a long time since I've written anything after I finished my Wicked fic, Look to the Western Sky. I've been very busy going into my freshman year of college, and I've also had a bad case of writer's block. A few weeks ago however, I was introduced to a new musical, a German musical called Elisabeth, by Sylvester Levay and Michael Kunze.. It tells of the life of the Empress Elisabeth of Austria, playing up a love triangle between Elisabeth, her husband Franz Joseph, and Death, personified as a mysterious, handsome man who is in love with Elisabeth, and whose kiss is fatal. Even though this musical has never been performed or recorded in English, it is a wonderful show, with great songs and a very interesting plot. The story that I am writing is being told from the point of view of the different characters, starting with Death, known in the play (and this fic) as Der Tod (German for Death). I will occasionally use lyrics for sections (the songs that I have translations for), other times I will create dialogue between the characters. If you would like to know more about Elisabeth, you can find tons of information (including a synopsis) here: **_

**_ is so great to be writing again, I have missed you all! Please read and review!!_**

_**-GreenGirl13**_

**Prologue**

_I am a reality, I can explain that old song that has never left me. Even if the melody sounds heavenly, the real plan is diabolic. According to people, it must be love. I come to obtain people, and it leaves me cold. Yet I linger without it, be my victims young or old. How could I have become this weak? What was my motive? Simply this: I had her from the beginning._

Elisabeth. Yes, the Empress of Austria was mine from the moment I met her, though it took her quite some time to accept that simple fact. I have been by her side throughout her life, occasionally setting events into motion that would ultimately bring her back to me.

You may have heard many things about Elisabeth, or Sissi as she was called by her family and loved ones. A Duchess of Bavaria, her life began like a fairy tale, she was swept away by none other than the Emperor of Austria, Franz Joseph I. But soon her life began to deteriorate, and things were not as magical as they had first appeared. Finally, her life ended when she was assassinated by an Italian Anarchist named Luigi Lucheni.

But what you may not have come to realize, is that it was I who brought all these events into being. It was I who handed the knife to Lucheni, I who manipulated the Crown Prince Rudolf, Elisabeth's only son. Why? Because she had captured my heart.

She was my lover from the beginning, and I knew that no matter how she tried to resist me, she would be mine at the end.

You don't believe me? Let me tell you then, the real story of the life of The Empress Elisabeth of Austria, as I experienced it.

And who am I you ask? Isn't it obvious?

I am Death.


	2. The Accident: Elisabeth

**The Accident: Elisabeth**

_**For this chapter I've used a translation of lyrics for most of the scene between Elisabeth and her father, Max. In the musical it is a song called Wie Du (Like You). I will try to italicize lyrics when I can. I didn't for this chapter because I elaborated on the translations and added a little more dialogue. Enjoy! Please read and review!**_

"Stop squirming Elisabeth! Hold still child, I'm almost finished."

I tried to stop fidgeting as mother swiftly tied a light blue ribbon in my hair. My scalp itched with all of the pins that mother had used to make sure my curls stayed in place. I shifted again as she gave the bow a final tug.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

As soon as she was done I stood up, glad to be finished sitting still.

"Don't you look lovely Elisabeth?" Mother guided me towards the shore of the lake, where I looked down at my reflection on the water. I was somewhat tall for fifteen, with an awkward, boyish figure. But today mother had picked out a dress that looked better on me than most. It was a light blue, to match the bow, tied with a white frilled sash around the waist.

But it was still uncomfortable, tied a bit too tightly in the back, with lace around the neck that itched my skin.

"Mother, do I really need to stay for the party?"

"Elisabeth, we have been over this before! This is a great honor, not only for your sister, but for this family! Once she is officially engaged to Emperor Franz Joseph, our lives will change drastically! All of the family needs to be here to share in this momentous occasion."

"But father won't be here!"

"Your father is traveling to Munich on business Elisabeth, I've told you."

I sighed, turning away from the lake and heading back towards the tables that were set up along the shore. Mother was still discussing the party, and father's work, but I wasn't paying attention any longer. I grabbed my skirts and climbed onto a bench, trying to balance on the edge.

"Elisabeth! Get down from there! It is not proper for a lady to behave in such a way."

I pouted at her and climbed down, sticking my tongue out at mother when her back was turned. She was always protesting when I did anything that wasn't "proper" for a lady.

I sighed and sat down on the bench, my mother sitting beside me, taking my hands in hers.

"Elisabeth, I know you want to go with your Father today, but we could all use you here. This is important to Helene, to all of us. Please try to behave." She gave my hands a squeeze, standing up. She paused a moment, looking at me, then she smiled gently, shaking her head.

"Perhaps you may accompany your father on the next trip he takes."

"Really? Oh mother thank you!" I stood up and hugged her, my mind already whirling with thoughts of seeing far away places.

"But only if you behave, Sissi. I love you. Now run along, see if you can catch your father and say goodbye."

I smiled at her, then turned and sprinted towards the woods, trying to see how fast I could run.

"Hurry back Sissi! Your relatives will be here soon!"

I rolled my eyes, slowing as I came to a small open glen. There was an old wooden fence, and leaning upon it was my father. He was a kind man, with streaks of grey in his hair and friendly blue eyes. I ran up to him, hugging him from behind.

"Sissi! What are you doing here? Shouldn't the party be starting soon?"

"Oh father, mother's expecting all of these guests, friends, aunts, uncles…I hate it when they come. They're always gossiping and trying to make me sit still. I don't want to go…but mother won't have it. Father, why can't I go with you?"

"Sissi, you know you can't come."

"But I could help you! I like everything you do!"

"Nevertheless, I can't let you come with me."

"I want to be able to do things that I want to do. I want to daydream, write poems, or songs, chase the wind…anything! I want to be just like you father!"

"Life is too short to let yourself become bored, even for an hour!" He kissed the top of my head, and helped me to sit on the fence. "Still…I do hate family gatherings…"

"So do I!" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "You what I'd like to do instead? Climb the tall cherry tree beside the house." I carefully stood up on the top beam of the fence, holding my arms out to steady myself. Father held onto my hand, just in case.

"You should be glad, Sissi, that you are not in your sister's shoes."

"Or maybe I could learn how to balance on a rope!" I started walking across the beam, keeping my eyes trained on the far end post of the fence.

"They're training her to be a princess."

"Or play with my brothers behind the house."

"But I shouldn't take sides."

"But mother won't let me," I said as I jumped down from the fence, twirling around a few times, my head tilted back with my face to the sky.

"Father, why can't I go with you?"

"I should be back by tomorrow afternoon…"

"I want to be free as a gypsy, able to travel and to do anything my heart desires!"

"I must go now, Sissi, goodbye."

I wrapped my arms around him, breathing in his smell, and smiling as he kissed my forehead.

"I want to be able to make my own choices…" I whispered as he pulled away from me, tilting my chin up with his hand.

"Behave yourself, Sissi." He smiled at me and tapped my nose with his finger. "I will be back soon! I love you!" I waved as he walked out of the glen and disappeared into the trees. When he was gone I sighed, leaning back against the fence.

"I would love to be like you."

I picked up a rock and hurled it into the woods, kicking at the dirt for good measure. Why couldn't I go with him? I loved my father, but he it seemed as though he was always leaving on a trip, and I was never allowed to go with him. I was tired of being forced to sit quietly, to make polite conversation, and to do everything a woman was expected to do. I wanted to travel, to live my own life, with no one telling me what to do or taking my freedom from me.

"Miss! Miss Elisabeth!"

I turned as my governess came through the trees, her sharp eyes landing on me instantly.

"Your mother has been calling you miss, you are expected at the festivities."

I rolled my eyes as she quickly adjusted my dress and my hair, finally declaring me presentable to our company.

When I got back to the shore of the lake, there were a good number of people milling about. Women with large skirts and fans, along with men dressed sharply in suits stood in groups around the area, talking or eating.

I took a deep breath, thinking "_I might as well get this over with." _I walked into the crowd, smiling politely, opening my fan and welcoming everyone to the celebration. I saw my sister, Helene, standing near the front of the group, dressed in a rich green dress, which complimented her darker hair. As I walked towards her I saw a look of relief come across her face, and she came to me. She grasped my hand, a tiny smile on her face.

"There you are! I was worried you had run off with Papa…I couldn't do this by myself."

"What do you mean Helene? Aren't you happy? You're going to marry the Emperor of Austria!"

"Of course I'm happy…I'm just nervous…I mean, I've never even met him, though his mother is our aunt. I don't like all this attention…I'm glad you're here."

She gave my hand a squeeze before mother appeared and whisked her away to talk to other guests.

I smiled after her, a little glad that I did stay, after all.

After about an hour, however, I was right back to firmly hating the fact that I had to be at the party. There was nothing to do, no one cared to discuss anything interesting, it was all either politics, or boring discussions on how we must be ready to train to be princesses once Helene and the Emperor were married.

I was sitting in a chair off to the side, uncomfortable because my governess had insisted that I had to sit very straight and still, like a lady. If she hadn't been sitting next to me the entire time I would have laid down on the ground and gazed at the clouds.

I kicked a pebble, watching as it clattered a few feet away from me. It came to a stop close to the base of an old structure. It was an old observation tower, jutting into the sky, with wooden rungs set into the side so one could climb to the top and look out over the lake. I looked up, shielding my eyes against the sun as I squinted to see the top of the tower.

At that moment, my governess excused herself to get a refreshment, as she was feeling a bit faint from the heat. I watched her leave, then turned my gaze back to the tower, an idea forming in my mind.

All at once I jumped up, going to a vacant bench close by and climbing on top of it.

"Attention! Attention everyone!"

I saw those closest to me turn to see what I was shouting about, and slowly more and more people took notice, until everyone was watching me. I saw my mother's face turn red, but I continued anyway.

"Now that we have all eaten and socialized, it's time for entertainment!"

I saw some of the women up front share a glance with their husbands, and noticed my mother trying to make her way through the crowd towards me.

"I am now going to astound you! Watch carefully!"

I grabbed a cane that was sitting propped against the bench, holding it horizontally in my hands. I stood on my tiptoes at the end of the bench. I started walking along the edge of the bench, kicking one leg, then the other. When I reached the other end, I spun on my toes, and headed back, this time kicking it to the side.

When I finished I leaped off the bench, still holding the cane, and bowed deeply. A good number of the people gathered were giving me angry looks, and a few were shaking their heads and murmuring.

But I didn't care, this was much more interesting than sitting still and acting docile. I grabbed three stones from the ground, throwing them into the air, and began to juggle them. After a few times, I started tuning in a slow circle, still juggling. I could hear my mother trying to make her way through the crowd. It was time for the showstopper.

I caught the last stone, bowing and smiling wide.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the Finale!"

I turned, and ran to the old tower, planning to climb to the top, and throw down some streamers that I had made from strips of paper I had torn up. My feet found the rungs and I began to climb, feeling the wind blowing my hair.

I heard my mother shouting now from below me, though I was too far up for her to reach me.

"Elisabeth! Elisabeth come down right now! Elisabeth, do you hear me? It's not safe!"

I heard more people shouting now, telling me to climb down. But I didn't want to be told what to do anymore. I was determined to make it to the top, now more than ever.

I was about halfway up the tower when my foot slipped. I gasped, gripping the rungs with my hands, feeling my feet lose their grip on the ladder, so I was now dangling by my arms. I heard screams from below, my mother sounded panicked now.

A jolt of fear went through me, and I started flailing my legs, trying to get resituated on the ladder. But the rung my foot now found was rotted and it snapped under my weight. I screamed as my hands slipped from the ladder, and I fell towards the ground.

I heard an odd rushing in my ears, voices shouting my name, and my own voice screaming. There was a jolt of pain, and then nothing.


	3. Black Angel: Der Tod

**Black Angel: Der Tod**

_**Just to clarify, I am not basing this story off of any one particular version or production of Elisabeth. Although I am trying to use as much footage as I can with Pia Douwes as Elisabeth and Uwe Kroger as Der Tod. I am taking sections of different scenes from different shows, choosing the versions that I think work the best. Please read and review!**_

I was there immediately. I had seen the young girl talking with her father, had watched as she had begun to perform for her mother's prestigious company. I knew that something was going to happen.

I stood invisible within the crowd as she had started climbing the tower. Her mother was fighting to reach her daughter, to pull her down, but she was too late.

I watched silently as she slipped, halfway up, could hear the screams of her mother behind me. I simply smiled, watching her struggle, knowing that I would be needed shortly.

The snap of the wood echoed through the clearing, and her scream filled the air as she plummeted towards the ground. The crowd surged forward, as if to catch her, but they were not fast enough.

The young girl hit the ground hard, a dull thud sounded, then she was still. Her mother shoved her way to the front of the group, her anger now turned to fear.

"Sissi! Elisabeth! My daughter!"

The woman knelt beside the child, gripping her shoulders, and stroking her face, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No…no, Elisabeth!"

I snapped my fingers, and everything slowed. The clearing darkened, until everyone else within it seemed like shadows. The only light fell on the young girl, motionless on the ground. I walked slowly to her, taking my time, enjoying the moment.

I knelt down, studying her for a moment. She looked almost as though she were sleeping, though I knew she had little time left.

Gently I scooped her into my arms, cradling her against my chest. The darkness became more complete, as I began to walk forward, feeling her heart faintly beating in the stillness.

Soon a bed appeared, I had carried her myself to her room inside her family's home. I laid her gently on the bed, the only light seeming to fall on us. I looked at her, contemplating for a moment. I had heard everything that she had said to her father, and knew of her desire to be free, finally able to live her own life. She would be able to do that with me, once I had taken her. Even at 15, she was a beautiful young woman, and something about her headstrong nature sparked something inside me. She was different, that's what made her who she was, and gave the fire and drive with which she lived.

A small grin played over my face, as I thought of how happy we'd be together. I brushed a lock of hair from her face, leaning over her. I traced her features with my finger, leaning closer, my face inches from hers.

Oh, one small detail I forgot to mention to you, my kiss is fatal. Once my lips have touched yours your heart will cease to beat and you will be mine forever.

My lips were about half an inch away from hers when she opened her eyes.


	4. Aftermath: Elisabeth

**Aftermath: Elisabeth**

I do not know how long I was lost in darkness, but I know I did not stay there. I was strangely aware of someone picking me up, of strong arms supporting me, though I could not open my eyes.

The next thing I remember was someone's breath on my face, and the feeling of someone being very very close to me. I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes. I gasped, and the figure pulled away from me, quickly turning and heading towards the door.

"Wait!"

The figure stopped, standing completely still for a moment, then slowly turning to face me. It was a young man, someone I had never met before, yet somehow he seemed familiar to me. His white-blond hair fell over one side of his forehead, and his eyes seemed to penetrate the darkness. He was dressed entirely in black, though it seemed to have a green glow to it. His long black coat reached almost to the floor.

He simply stood and stared at me a moment, and for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Please…stay with me." I don't know why I asked it, but I didn't want him to leave. For a moment we simply stared into each other's eyes, a strange sort of connection binding us. Finally, I broke the silence, "Who are you?"

He took a step towards me, his eyes still on my face, finally, he spoke, his voice almost a whisper, yet edged with strength.

"Der Tod."

I felt a chill run through me as the words sunk in, _Der Tod…_Death.

All at once the darkness seemed to be chased away, light swept into the room, along with the voices and faces of my parents and relatives.

"Sissi! Oh my girl, are you hurt?!"

My mother's hug nearly smothered me, and I was suddenly aware of the pain coursing through my body. I caught a glimpse of his face, Der Tod, before my mother's arms engulfed me. I stiffened, drawing in my breath, wincing as she let me go quickly. When I looked back towards the door no one was there.

"He's gone."

"Who's gone? What are you talking about darling?"

I crawled to the foot of the bed, gripping the metal frame, my eyes searching for him.

" A…man, a man was here. He brought me here, he…he saved me."

"Darling, you need to lie back down, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do! He was there, dressed all in black, leaning over me…"

I saw my mother shoot a scared glance at Helene, who stood behind her, watching. I quickly shut my mouth, not wanting to have mother become scared and bring in more doctors to question me.

Later that night, after everyone else had left, I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I knew that I had seen Der Tod, he had been there, it was all too strange and real to have been a dream.

I took a deep breath, wincing as every muscle in my body contorted with pain. I was still amazed that I was alive.

Suddenly the room turned cold, and seemed to get darker. I turned my head, and saw his eyes staring back at me. For a moment I couldn't say anything, he seemed even more powerful than the last time I had seen him. His eyes almost glowed in the darkness.

"You're back."

"Yes…I am."

He moved towards me, until he was standing right next to the bed, looking at me.

"You asked me to stay. Why, Elisabeth?"

I blinked, surprised at first that he knew my name, then I remembered who he was.

"I…I don't really know. You…fascinate me, I suppose. And," I paused a moment, swallowing before going on. "I guess, it would be nice…if I had someone to talk to."

"I have always been here Elisabeth, this is simply the first time that I've revealed myself to you."

"Would you…would you please stay? I…I don't want to be alone."

He nodded, slowly lowering himself until he was sitting on the bed next to me. He swung his legs onto the bed, bending one knee and leaning one arm against it.

I suddenly felt very tired, a wave of exhaustion swept over me. I sighed, closing my eyes, putting one hand to my head, my temples throbbing.

"It's alright," his voice was as smooth as silk, I felt his hand grasping mine. It felt cold.

The last thing I heard was his voice as I fell asleep, soft, gentle, understanding.

"I will always be here for you, Elisabeth."

_**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I hope that you're enjoying the story! Please continue to Read and Review, any input is a big help to me!**_


	5. Considering: Der Tod

**Considering: Der Tod**

_**Thank you for reviewing! I am very glad that you are all enjoying the story!**_

I stayed by her side from that moment on. For an entire year after that, I remained invisible to her, following her actions, watching, waiting.

She drew me in now more than ever. It was something that I had never experienced before. At times the mere sight of her sent a shiver down my spine. She refused to conform to the world around her, choosing instead to lead a life of her own, to follow her instincts, even though it was frowned upon by modern society.

She reminded me of myself in some ways. Elisabeth was headstrong, determined, never looking backwards, only forwards to the future. I could see a fire burning in her eyes some days, a flash of determination hidden in her dark orbs.

For a while I became wary, unsure of what was occurring, knowing that I would probably never feel this way again, and not wanting to let the source of my feelings go. I watched as she grew into a young woman, a woman being forced to adjust to a society that she did not wish to be a part of.

Sometimes at night I would sit on her bed, as I had that first night after the accident, watching her. At times she would cry out, having a nightmare, running from something that she couldn't escape. I would take her hand in mine, stroke her hair, until she quieted. After a while the nightmares became less and less frequent.

I was somewhat amazed that she wasn't repulsed by me. I usually don't take the time to explain my identity to those I come into contact with. But she had asked me, and I could not keep it from her.

The rest of her family remained oblivious to my presence, though from time to time they would seemed worried about Elisabeth's behavior, no doubt still thinking about what she had about Der Tod standing in her bedroom.

I knew there was a reason I did not take her with me on the day she fell. She was not ready then, to be taken. But I knew, as I continued to watch her, to feel the swirl of emotion within my breast whenever she came near, that she would be mine one day.

Finally, in August of 1853, everything changed.


	6. The Engagement: Elisabeth

**The Engagement: Elisabeth**

"Girls! Girls! Come down here quickly! Helene? Elisabeth?"

I sighed, hurrying down the stairs behind Helene, watching as my mother dashed to the foot of the staircase. She looked flushed, and was clutching a letter in her hand.

"I have just gotten a letter from the Archduchess Sophie, your aunt. She has invited Helene to attend a celebration in Bad Ischl, a celebration for the engagement between Helene and The Emperor Franz Joseph."

I heard Helene draw in a sharp breath, and I clasped her hand behind our backs. She was still very nervous about her impending engagement to the Emperor, which had only become more noticeable as time went on.

"She has also requested that Max and I attend along with Helene. Unfortunately, your father left this morning and won't be able to make it back in time for the trip. So…I am going to bring Sissi along in his place."

I looked up at her, my eyes going wide.

"Do you…mean it mother?"

She nodded, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

I leaped into my mother's arms, wanting to dance for joy. At last, I was going to leave our home, to see a bit of the world, and the Emperor of Austria on top of it all!

"Sissi, Sissi!" She placed her hands on my shoulders, holding me at arms length apart. "I will take you with me, but only if you remember what I've taught you. This event is the most important moment in your sister's life. You will be watched, studied by very high society. You must try to act like a lady Elisabeth."

I looked at her, nodding my head eagerly. I would do anything to travel to Bad Ischl, even if it did mean having to act perfectly prim and proper for a few days.

I swallowed nervously, replacing a few pins in Helene's hair, glancing in the carriage window at our reflections. She looked radiant, her blue dress fitting her perfectly, making her look a bit older than she was. Compared to her I thought I looked very plain and ordinary. The light yellow dress was fitted tightly around my ribs, making it difficult to breathe. There light pink sash that mother had tied around my waist didn't hang quite right on my taller, boyish frame.

Helene stared out the window for a moment, slowly reaching over and grasping my hand, drawing in a shaky breath.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if…what if I forget what I'm supposed to do, or say something wrong or…"

"Don't fret so much Helene."

I shook my head, shifting on the seat beside her, placing my other hand over hers. "You look beautiful, he's bound to love you." I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "You'll be amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled at me as we broke apart. "I'm so glad you're here with me Elisabeth, I don't know if I could do this without you."

I jumped as my mother's hand grasped my shoulder, and I heard her sharp intake of breath as our carriage slowed.

"We're here, oh, I hope we haven't kept them waiting too long."

I took a deep breath as the door opened, and we were escorted into the courtyard. I couldn't keep myself from staring. The palace loomed over us, the turrets jutting into the sky. I winced as mother pinched my arm,

"Elisabeth, don't stare so, it's not proper."

A pair of giant double doors was opened, and we were lead into a grand entrance hall. Magnificent archways, pillars, and stairways stretched as far as the eye could see. There were halls that lead off into every direction, and our footsteps echoed on the marble floors.

Suddenly from one of the archways, a woman dressed in an elaborate gown appeared. Her skirt was huge, the hoop underneath it having to be very wide. I wondered how she could even move in her dress.

She held a fan in front of her face, and her eyes darted about sharply, studying us. Finally, it was my mother who spoke first.

"Sophie!" She walked forward, dropping into a curtsey, then pulling the Archduchess, our aunt Sophie, into a hug. Helene and I both curtsied, watching as the Archduchess broke the embrace, nodding her head to us as she spoke to mother.

"Ludovka, why have you arrived so late?"

"The weather during our trip was very bad, I apologize. Now, if it is of no trouble, my daughters and I will retire to our rooms to rest for a bit before we meet the Emperor."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can not rest now, the Emperor is expecting you at 4:00!"

"Oh dear, that early? Oh my," she turned to Helene, nervously straightening her skirt and fluffing her hair. "Tell me, how does Helene look?"

I caught the Archduchess' gaze lingering on me, and I suddenly wished that I could simply disappear into the back round so as not to have to glance back at her cold eyes.

"Ludovka, who is this? Where is Max?"

"Oh, well, Max was unable to attend, so I brought Sissi with me." Mother's gaze fell to me, "Curtsey, Elisabeth."

I jumped, then quickly dipped down into a clumsy curtsey, silently praying that I wouldn't lose my balance and fall over. I swallowed hard as the Archduchess' eyes flicked quickly over me, taking in my posture, my clothes, and my overall appearance.

"That dress is completely inappropriate, and that hair simply will not do." Her tone was brisk and sharp, a contrast to the slightly warmer tone with which she had spoken to my mother.

I licked my lips, drawing in a nervous breath before speaking,

"P…perhaps I should go change then…if…"

"No no no, there is no time for that now, you will not make the emperor wait for you, you are late enough as it is."

We turned as an older man slowly approached us, bowing to the Archduchess.

"Your son awaits you in the anti chamber madam, he wishes to greet our guests before the celebration tonight."

The Archduchess nodded curtly at him, then turned back towards us, snapping her fan closed abruptly.

"Follow me."

I fell in behind everyone else as Mother pushed Helene in front of her, fussing with her curls as we walked. I tried hard to keep my eyes down and not stare too much as we came upon another pair of wooden doors that must lead to the anti chamber.

As the doors opened with a loud groan, I stifled a gasp. The anti chamber was bigger than any room I had ever been in before. There was a grand staircase leading down in the middle of the room, and all along the giant hall that made up the room were panels of mirrors. I couldn't help but stare as we walked to the foot of the staircase, a large, elaborate chandelier dangling above our heads.

At the point where the staircase turned to face where we were standing, a man wearing a dress uniform stood, staring intently forward. As we came to a stop in front of the stairs, he gave a deep bow to the Archduchess, then turned sharply to the right, his voice, as he spoke, echoing in the vast hall.

"Presenting his highness the Emperor Franz Joseph I."

Mother pulled me into a bow, hissing at me under her breath to mind my manners. I lifted my head slightly, catching a glimpse of the Emperor as he walked down the staircase. He was wearing a light blue uniform, with a number of medals pinned to the front. His dark brown hair was combed to one side, his dark eyes strong and aware. He had a mustache, the same dark brown as his hair, and I could see beneath it a small smile light up his face as he came to stand before us.

"Rise, rise, you are our guests." I straightened as the Archduchess moved forward to kiss her son on the cheek.

"Franz, I'm sure you remember Ludovka," he nodded to my mother, "and this is her daughter, Helene." I saw Helene swallow as she stepped forward, lightly curtsying to the Emperor. He gave her a slight bow in return, taking her hand and kissing the back of it softly.

"And who is the other young woman accompanying you?" He asked, turning his gaze to me. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and it was a moment before I remembered to avert my eyes, and I sank into a slightly wobbly curtsey.

"Oh, yes of course, this is Ludovka's other daughter, Elisabeth. Max was unable to attend the festivities, so Ludovka brought Elisabeth along instead." I could feel myself trembling as he walked to me, and took my hand in his.

"It is a pleasure, Elisabeth," he spoke softly to me, bringing my hand to his lips, his eyes still gazing into mine. I felt myself blush, and I nervously smiled at him.

"Well then," the Archduchess' voice broke the silence that had fallen over us, "shall we move onwards to the inner chamber? I'm sure our guests are famished from their long journey."

The mood was broken as the Archduchess pulled the Emperor up to the front of the proceeding, along with Helene. Mother and I walked a few steps behind, and I saw mother shoot me a suspicious glance as we climbed the stairs to a smaller room.


	7. First Impressions: Franz Joseph

**First Impressions: Franz Joseph**

I stifled a yawn as I listened to Mother and Aunt Ludovka discussing the possible betrothal between Helene and myself. We had been sitting in a small, inner chamber of the palace for a little over an hour. I had not said a word the entire time, though I listened intently to the points that both women would bring into the conversation.

Occasionally I would glance over at the two young girls, seated together on a small couch to my right. Helene looked a bit pale, and I was somewhat worried that she had suddenly taken ill. She kept glancing nervously at her mother, at me, and then her sister, grasping her hand tightly throughout the entire meeting.

Elisabeth, on the other hand, seemed a good deal more collected than her sister. She sat on the sofa, gripping her sister's hand, and reassuring her with whispers or her eyes. From time to time she would glance my way, and our eyes would meet. I couldn't help but notice the blush rise on her cheeks as she quickly looked away.

She had captured my interest from the moment I had first seen her waiting at the foot of the stairs. There was something about her simple beauty, and the fire that I could see in her eyes. Elisabeth seemed sure of herself, in a way that surprised me.

Although Helene seemed very charming, I couldn't help but have my thoughts return to Elisabeth, even though she was considerably younger than her sister. I sighed, shaking my head, knowing full well that both Ludovka and my mother were hoping for Helene and I to be married.

At last the discussion seemed to be over, and I rose, offering my arm to Helene and escorting her out of the room.

After seeing the two girls and their mother to their rooms, I followed my own mother to my private reception room, my thoughts almost whizzing about my head. She turned to me with a small smile, motioning me to sit.

"Well Franz, speak freely to me, how do you like her?"

I looked up at her, snapped out of my own thoughts,

"Who?"

She laughed lightly, taking a seat a little across from me, tilting her head slightly, almost like an interested bird.

"Why, your charming cousin of course! How do you like her Franz?"

I thought for a moment, glancing up at my mother before rising to my feet.

"Well…she…she looks like a fresh almond," I said at last, unsure how to put what I felt into words.

"Like…what?' I grinned a little at the confusion in her voice.

"A fresh almond about to burst."

"Why, that is almost poetry!" She laughed aloud now, rising as well, placing her hand on my shoulder. "She must have made quite an impression on you Franz, to make you speak so."

"Her eyes are so…lovely and warm, and her lips are as red as strawberries," the words now flowed out of me, in one continuous stream.

"Her manners are very well developed too."

"At the ball tonight, I will only dance with her…Elisabeth." I said her name in almost a whisper, feeling it on my lips. Even so, my mother heard, and her tone changed in an instant.

"What?" She turned me to face her, her eyes suddenly sharp and searching, "If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn you had uttered that other girl's name and not Helene's."

"Mother, you heard me correctly," I said, chuckling a bit to myself. "I will dance with Elisabeth tonight at the ball, she is the one who I believe may have captured my heart."

"Franz, don't be ridiculous. You know that Ludovka and I have panned for sometime for your wedding to Helene. Why, until today, Elisabeth wasn't even going to be attending the celebration!"

"Nevertheless, mother, I can't seem to turn my thoughts from her. Helene is…pleasant, very well mannered, but she just doesn't…seem right for me."

"Now Franz…"

"Mother, although you may have been planning this wedding for quite some time, it is still my wedding. Who I marry will still remain my decision, no matter how long you may have anticipated otherwise."

I watched her open her mouth to speak, then she seemed to think better of it, and remained silent. When she spoke next her voice sounded quieter, a little bit forced.

"Very well. I understand that this is your decision. After all, who am I to say whom you chose to dance with tonight at the ball. But…Franz, I just want you to think carefully about your decision. You must remember that whomever you chose will be the Empress of Austria…you must be thinking of your country as well as yourself."

"Mother, I promise you that I will consider every possibility," I told her, kissing the back of her hand lightly.

"I hope you do."

She stepped away from me, curtseying before she turned and swept from the room. I sighed, shaking my head and sinking into a chair. I knew that mother would not give up easily, but I was confidant that I was making the right decision.

_**I thought it was time to bring another character on the scene! I'm going to try and make Franz Joseph a more in-depth character in the story than he seems to be in the show. I feel sorry for him in the musical…enjoy! Please continue to read and review!**_


	8. The Ball: Elisabeth

**The Ball: Elisabeth**

I heard a faint knocking on the door of our suite. I walked quickly to the door, trying to smooth my skirts as I pulled it open. I blinked in surprise as the Archduchess brushed past me into the room.

"Where is your mother child?" I opened my mouth to answer when mother came out of her room, her long hair falling about her shoulders, unpinned.

"Sophie, is something wrong?" I noticed the Archduchess quickly clench and unclench her hand as she moved toward my mother.

"Well…nothing is…wrong, perhaps, but I need to speak to you…in private." She had turned her cold eyes toward me as she finished her sentence. I curtseyed quickly and hurried into the side room I shared with Helene.

My sister turned from where she was brushing her hair before the vanity as I closed the door.

"Elisabeth? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, the Archduchess is here…she seems upset about something."

I nervously chewed on my nails, then quickly knelt before the door, pressing my ear to the keyhole.

"Elisabeth you shouldn't!"

"I want to know what's going on!"

I pressed my ear to the keyhole again, straining to catch the women's voices. I could only hear faint mumbling at first, but then I suddenly heard the Archduchess' voice rise in what sounded like anger or frustration.

"Three years of training, experience, education and careful planning, all for nothing!"

"Sophie, you must calm yourself…we don't want to exaggerate this…"

"I have planned this marriage for years, thinking out every detail, and fully expecting Franz to follow dutifully."

I jumped as I felt Helene's hands grasp my shoulders as she pulled me from the door.

"Elisabeth, it is not for us to listen to their conversation. I'm sure it is nothing of great importance."

I groaned in frustration, wanting desperately to know what had made the Archduchess so upset. But I nodded at Helene and let her lead me back to the vanity.

I sighed as I finished helping my sister into her dress for the ball, praying that things would turn out well. But try as I might, I couldn't help but still feel the Archduchess' eyes boring into mine.

I stood in the corner, nervously tugging at one of my curls as I watched the ball unfold. The ball was held in a large, open room, just off of the main hall. The light from the candles reflected off of the glass windows and three large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

Helene looked lovely, and it looked as though a little of her nervousness had begun to wear off. She was smiling, and making conversation. As long as mother wasn't breathing down her neck, Helene seemed able to take care of herself.

Suddenly I saw the Emperor, bowing to Helene, taking her hand to lead her out on the floor.

As I watched, I couldn't help but notice that my eyes continued to stray to the Emperor's face, to admire the graceful way that he danced. I shook my head, wondering what was wrong with me! I had never given a second thought to most men before, I didn't really understand why it was happening now.

I groaned in frustration as I felt my sash come loose again. I had tried in vain all night to keep my sash neatly tied around my waist, but for some reason the bow would not hold. Now I fiddled with it, sighing in frustration as I dropped the ribbon and quickly kneeling to retrieve it.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice someone walk over and stop before me. I looked up, and froze.

The Emperor was standing in front of where I was kneeling, his hand extended down to me.

"Miss Elisabeth, would you honor me with this dance?"

I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. I knew that I should think things through, consider how this might complicate that plans that had been made, but his eyes had captivated me, and I couldn't refuse him.

"I…I would be honored."

I took his hand and allowed him to help me to my feet, still gazing into his eyes. He smiled as we both straightened, and lead me out into the center of the room.

As we began to dance, I felt a whirl inside my stomach. A part of me wondered how Helene or mother would react if they saw us dancing, and another part of me was in disbelief.

"You dance very well Miss Elisabeth."

"Uh…thank you…your highness."

I had no idea what to say to him, but he smiled at me reassuringly, his kind blue eyes locking with mine.

I don't know how long we danced, but it must have been for quite some time, because the next time I became aware of the room, a large number of the guests had left. I suddenly became very aware that both my mother and the Archduchess were watching us intently.

I felt myself color, and suddenly realized how long I had been dancing with the Emperor of Austria. I stopped, taking a few steps backward and clasping my hands in front of me.

"Forgive me…your highness….I…I didn't realize… I mean I…I just…"

"Elisabeth, don't worry about them. They do not control your life…or mine."

"But…the engagement…"

"I have not yet made anything final." I saw him look up for a moment, inclining his head towards his mother, then leading me by the hand off to the side, away from the few couples who were still dancing.

"Elisabeth, may I tell you something?"

"Yes, of course…. your highness."

"You do not need to address me by my title Elisabeth." He sighed a moment, clasping his hands behind his back as he spoke. I nervously fiddled with the sash that I still held in my hands.

"You see…to be completely honest, you have been on my mind from the moment I met you. I find you very unique, and I mean that as a compliment. You seem to know what you want in your life, and you offer a…a spark in you that I have not seen in many people."

He had circled around so he was behind me, and had leaned close to me. I felt a small tingle run down my spine as his breath ruffled my hair.

"I…I can't seem to focus when you're around. I have to remind myself to breathe…Elisabeth I…I think that I am falling in love with you."

I held in a slight gasp as he presented me with a very fine gold necklace, which had a tiny array of pearls and diamonds hanging from it. He spoke very softly as he draped the necklace around my neck and clasped it.

"Which is why…why I would like to ask you if you would consent to be my wife."

As he spoke, I felt a smile spread across my face. For a moment I couldn't believe what I had just heard. But I couldn't help but think of the tingly feeling I had gotten dancing with him, and I smiled as looked into his eyes, absently running one hand gently across the necklace, my heart giving a leap of joy as I turned to face him.

"Yes….yes I will!"

I saw his eyes light up, and I threw myself into his arms, forgetting all of the manners that mother had taught me. For a moment I could tell that I had taken the Emperor by surprise, I felt him stiffen for a moment, and then he returned my embrace, nearly lifting me off of my feet.

"Elisabeth, you don't know how happy you've made me!"

He set me down, taking a hold of my hands and spinning me around.

And for just a moment, I didn't care who saw us.


	9. Between Heaven And Earth: Der Tod

**Between Heaven and Earth: Der Tod**

**_For this chapter I tried to incorporate a rough translation of the lyrics for the song in this scene (Nichts Ist Schwer). I had to tweak a few of the words and add in some of my own for the scene to make sense and not become too cheesy. Please let me know what you think! Please Read and Review!_**

I will not say that I took the news of the engagement lightly. I had watched the entire scene between Elisabeth and the Emperor from the shadows, clenching my fists as Elisabeth threw her arms around Franz Joseph.

Now some of you may be asking yourselves, why I simply didn't…"dispose" of Franz Joseph and take Elisabeth for myself? Well, it's not that simple.

In order for me to administer the Kiss, the person in contact with me needs to have a reason for death. I cannot simply end a person's life whenever it suits me. I answer to Fate, only claiming people when their time has come.

The fact of the matter is that it simply was not the Emperor's time, or Elisabeth's for that matter. As much as it would pain me, I would have to bear witness to their marriage.

But that didn't mean that I had to do it peacefully.

I sneered as I watched Franz Joseph lead Elisabeth to where the Archduchess and Ludovka were awaiting them. I had a few tricks up my sleeve for the wedding celebration. The Emperor did not yet know whom he was dealing with in this strange duel for Elisabeth's love.

"You will know soon enough, Franz Joseph, believe me, you will know."

Time moved forward. It was March, and the wedding was drawing closer. Elisabeth and the Emperor had been swamped with planning the event, urged along of course by the Archduchess Sophie.

Throughout all of the planning, the two had not been allowed to spend a moment alone together.

I had worked out carefully the details of my plan, and now I was going to begin putting it in motion.

I motioned with my hand, and everything became pitch black, and time seemed to freeze. I sighed for a moment, enjoying the complete silence of nothing. Then I snapped my fingers, and a large, elaborate platform appeared, hovering in midair.

In front of the platform, frozen, stood Elisabeth and Franz Joseph, facing each other. I had transported them to the abyss between Heaven and Earth, the ideal place to be alone.

The stars poked through the darkness, dimly illuminating the scene.

As I snapped my fingers, and the two of them walked to ladders on each side of the structure, slowly climbing and facing each other from opposite ends of the platform.

I smiled, thinking of the plan. I was going to allow them to talk together, to draw closer to each other…for a time. When the timing was right, I would show myself to Franz Joseph, and let him know what kind of adversary he was up against. He really stood no chance against me. No matter what he did, in the end, Elisabeth would be mine. So I allowed them their moment of solitude, staying hidden in the shadows, watching as Franz Joseph spoke.

"You must have courage Elisabeth, if you marry me….an Emperor is never alone. If you live with me, your life will be far from simple."

"What's important to me isn't all of that…" she started, slowly walking towards him.

"Much will be expected…"

"But I have you!"

I saw the Emperor smile at her reply as he grasped her hands in his, gazing lovingly into her eyes as she continued.

"Nothing is too hard, as long as you are with me."

"If I have you, Elisabeth, there is nothing that I can not undertake. If I lose my courage, I know I'll find it again in you."

"Nothing is missing from my life, if only you are with me."

I rolled my eyes as they spoke to each other, some part of my stomach growing cold to hear her saying such things to Franz Joseph.

He broke away from her, taking a few steps away from her.

"But in the yoke of so many obligations, some dreams will go unrealized…"

"That may be so," Elisabeth said softly, walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder "but other dreams may be freed! Don't you understand, I don't care what difficulties may face us…you are all I need." She sighed, taking a hold of his hand again.

"You become my life whenever I see you, and every day a little bit more of myself becomes lost in you."

He sighed, gently stroking the side of her face, gazing at her. He then reached into his pocket, a small smile on his face.

"I have something for you."

He opened the small box that he had produced, and I heard a small gasp from Elisabeth.

"I want you to take this chain, as a token of my love." He clasped it around her neck, his fingers tracing her throat. The necklace seemed to be made of ivory, with tiny gold flecks sparkling in the starlight.

"It's beautiful…thank you."

"Elisabeth…I love you."

I saw her look up at him for a moment, her eyes glistening in the light. She was so beautiful…

"And I love you."

My heart nearly broke when I heard those words, which seemed to echo throughout the empty air.

I closed my eyes as they kissed, clenching my fist and forcing myself to stay hidden. I gave a wave of my hand, opening my eyes as the world became pitch black once more. When the dim light returned, Elisabeth and Franz Joseph were gone, returned to earth, leaving me alone.

Utterly alone.


	10. The Wedding: Elisabeth

**The Wedding: Elisabeth**

After that one moment we shared together, time seemed to fly by as the wedding day finally arrived. I swallowed, looking at myself in the mirror, wondering exactly how much different my life was going to be from now on. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as mother finished pinning my hair.

"Oh Elisabeth, you look…you look lovely." I could see her trying to hold back her tears, and I stifled the urge I had to roll my eyes. Sometimes she tried so hard to act like a proper lady she would refuse to allow any of her emotions show.

I turned to face her, still trying to calm the thousands of butterflies in my stomach.

"Mother, it will be alright…you don't have to worry."

"But there is still so much that you need to learn, the proper behaviors for an…an Empress of Austria." I heard her voice crack as she spoke, and I placed a hand on her arm, smiling at her. She looked at me for a moment, before allowing me to pull her into a light embrace.

I caught Helene's eye over my mother's shoulder, and I saw her glance quickly away. Although we had been together for a great deal of time during the planning, she had almost stopped speaking to me completely. I would always catch her eyes on me, but a soon a she saw me looking she would glance away, refusing to meet my eyes.

I think that was the one thing that was worrying me greatly about my marriage to Franz: Helene pulling away from me. I tried to talk to her, to explain that I hadn't planned things to work out the way they did, but she didn't seem to listen. I understood her coldness to me, I had unexpectedly taken the position that should have been hers, and she had been brushed to the back round.

Indeed, after Franz's announcement of our engagement Helene had been almost ignored. I felt guilty for what I had done to her, and I had no idea what I could do to make up for what had happened.

I pulled away from my mother, walking slowly to Helene, taking a deep breath as I placed my hand on her shoulder, turning her to face me.

"Helene…please." I heard her slight intake of breath before she finally looked up and locked eyes with me. I could see many different emotions in her eyes, sadness, anger, bitterness, and confusion. I saw her shake her head, then she suddenly threw her arms around me, pulling me close to her.

"Elisabeth…I'm so sorry, I just…I don't know what happened, everything went by so quickly and…" I heard her stifle a small sob, pulling away and gaining control of herself. "Congratulations, Elisabeth…you will be a wonderful Empress."

I smiled at Helene, feeling a weight lift from my chest.

A bell sounded in the distance, and the butterflies seemed to intensify inside of me.

"Oh, Elisabeth, it's time!" Mother straightened my veil, her hand resting on my cheek for a moment. "Congratulations darling."

"Thank you mother."

I fought the strong urge I had to lock myself in a closet and never come out when the double doors opened to the Sanctuary of St. Augustine's Church. Franz was standing just inside the door, looking every bit like the Emperor he was, dressed in royal finery, even more handsome than usual.

His smile lit up his face when his eyes landed on me. He bowed deeply while I curtseyed, his eyes catching mine as he gently kissed my hand. I took another deep breath as he placed my hand on his arm, and the guests rose to their feet as we began to walk down the aisle.

The noise of the organ seemed deafening to me, and I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we took our place at the front of the Church. I tried desperately to remember all of the etiquette that I had been taught in the past few months. I felt Franz give my hand a reassuring squeeze, as I glanced nervously at him,

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

I smiled at him, swallowing and looking ahead at the Priest who was speaking.

After that, the actual ceremony seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, I was gazing at Franz, hearing the Priest say his final words.

"If it this union is your wish, then answer with 'yes'" His eyes were on me.

I looked in Franz's blue eyes, and felt all of my nervousness and worry melt away under his gaze.

"Yes."

As Franz and I kissed, I could hear the bells of the Church sounding, along with the applause of the guests who were assembled. But they all seemed muted, insignificant when compared to Franz.

That was, until we broke our kiss and I looked out the window towards the bell tower. Even though I could barely make out the figure swinging from the ropes that rang the bells, the white-blonde hair was unmistakable. It was him.

Der Tod.

_**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I am back at college now, so I won't be able to update quite as much as I have been, but I will**_

_**try my hardest to post a new chapter every week. Please Read and Review!**_


	11. Der Letzte TanzThe Last Dance:Der Tod

**Der Letzte Tanz (The Last Dance): Der Tod**

_**I must tell you how much fun I had writing this chapter! This is probably my favorite song in the show, and I was very excited and eager to reach this section in my story. This is also the only chapter (so far) that uses the direct translation of the lyrics (which appear in italics within the chapter). I strongly recommend you all going to and finding a video of this song (it really is so much better when you watch it). Just type in "Elisabeth Jesper" in the search bar, and look for Der Letzte Tanz (I'm giving you the way to find the video with Jesper Teyden as Der Tod (Uwe Kroger is my absolute favorite, but the video of him that I liked was taken down). Jesper has a wonderful voice for Der Tod, I just think he lacks the presence the character needs. Anyway, that video is the one that I based this chapter off of (there are many versions of this song that I have seen). Enjoy! Please read and review!**_

I had sounded the wedding bells myself, I knew that they were married, for now. But I was not going to let this day pass without making an appearance myself. It was time for me to introduce myself as Franz Joseph's rival, and what better day to do it than the day of his wedding?

I watched, invisible, from the back of the grand staircase as the reception began. It was held in the grand entrance hall, couples whirling across the dance floor underneath an enormous chandelier. The hall was lined with mirrors that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

Everything became silent as Elisabeth and the Emperor appeared at the top of the grand staircase, arm in arm. In one smooth motion, all of the other people in the room bowed, as the couple slowly walked down the stairs. Even from my hiding place I could see the smile on Elisabeth's face, could see the gentle way that she looked at the Emperor.

As they stopped at the foot of the stairs and the Emperor nodded his head, the music began once more. Soon, the room was a whirl of colors, the dancing couples reflected in the mirrors, giving the illusion that the hall was filled with thousands of people swirling across the floor.

I saw Elisabeth grab Franz Jospeh's hand, eagerly puling him to the center of the room. Soon they too were dancing with the rest, seeming as light as air as they spun around the room.

Now was the moment for me to make my entrance, the perfect opportunity to introduce myself, if you will.

I slowly ascended the stairs from the rear, waving my arm, not saying a word. The entire room stopped, the dancers kneeling on the floor, the Emperor freezing on the spot. The only one unaffected by what I had done was Elisabeth. She gazed at her husband a moment in confusion, unsure what was happening. I stretched out my hand to her, my palm down. In that instant she lost control of herself, she was susceptible to my every whim. I made her spin slowly away from the Emperor, towards a small group of my dark minions that had accompanied me. With a slight adjustment of my palm, she stopped, her back to me, her arms raised out to her sides. I dropped my hand, aware that she was frightened now. I had her exactly where I wanted her.

"_It's an old story to most, but not to me_,"

I began as I slowly walked down the center of the staircase.

"_Two men who love the same woman…you_," I inclined again towards her with my hand, watching Elisabeth's shoulders tense as she recognized my voice.

"_You have already chosen, and I am the loser, only a guest at your wedding_."

I couldn't help but spit out that sentence, bitter and angry at having been brushed aside. I was now on the main floor, walking a few steps forward.

"_You turned away from me, but you only pretend_."

I glared over at the Emperor, who could do nothing but watch and listen as I continued to speak.

"_You would be loyal to him, but you have been wanting me_."

I walked towards her now, drawing her to me with my powers. I could see a strange mixture of confusion, fear, and something else I could not name in her eyes as I brought her to a halt just in front of me.

"_He holds you in his arms, but you smile at me_."

I spun around slowly with her, in a kind of ghostly waltz, our hands not touching at all, her movement caused by my powers. As we stopped, face to face again, I reached out my hand, just barely caressing her cheek.

"_And where that will lead to, you know as well as I do_." I felt a flame ignite somewhere in my gut as she backed away from me, free from my powers, and ran to her husband, attempting to bury her head in his chest even though he still could not move. I took two angry steps toward her, then stopped, letting my words express my meaning.

"_The last dance, the last dance belongs only to me! The last dance, I dance only with you!_"

I realized that my voice had risen, and I took a deep breath to calm myself, sneering over at the two of them, taking a few steps away, considering my next words. I spoke without turning back to face them.

"_Time becomes old and tiresome, the wine becomes stale_"

I turned slightly back, gesturing with my hand to indicate the entire hall.

"_The air is sultry and stifling in this Hall of Mirrors_."

I looked at her again, could see her regarding me with hesitation and outright fear. Well, I had wanted to get my point across, and if fear was the only way, so be it.

"_Invisible eyes look at us, while everyone waits for the rendezvous_."

I stalked toward her now, the flame now a rolling fire inside of me. I grabbed her arm, puling her incredibly close to me. I took a moment to stare into the Emperor's eyes as I held his love.

"_The last dance, the last dance belongs to me_."

I pulled her away from her husband, my arms around her, she still facing me. I then threw her to my other arm, so that she was now standing beside me, one arm around my shoulder. I could see a flash of anger in her eyes now, but I did not care.

"_The last dance I only dance with you!_ "

I spun her away from me suddenly, grasping her other arm, and then pulling her body tightly against mine. Fully aware that the Emperor was still watching, I caressed her gently, letting my hand slide down her figure. For a split second I saw her give in to my touch, her eyes closing and a slight sigh escaping her lips. I pushed her away from me suddenly, feeling a new wave of bitterness and slight anger at what she had done, sending her tumbling to the floor. I stood above her, the heat seeming to rise with my emotions as I continued, my voice escalating.

"_And I am waiting in the dark, always looking at you_."

I dropped to my knees beside her, cupping her cheek in my palm gently before running my hand down to meet hers. I saw her gaze at me, felt her grasping my arm as we both slowly rose to our feet.

"_I seem to be the loser, but I know that I will win_…"

I saw the look in her eyes change suddenly, her caring gaze become a cold glare of anger. I flung her hand away from me, furious that she continued to reject me. She ran back to where the Emperor was still frozen, I followed slowly, my eyes boring into the back of her head.

"_The last dance belongs only to me!_"

I leaned forward, getting a strange pleasure in the fact that she shrank away from me. I glared into the Emperor's eyes, which held a satisfying look of fear in them.

"_The last dance, I dance only with you!_ "

I turned, my pulse pounding in my ears as the large silver platform that carried me back into my world lowered at my feet. I ran up its slope, turning back to glare at the couple below me. I threw my arm out to the side, and suddenly the hall was full of colors, reflecting off the mirrors, and throwing shadows on the walls. My voice had risen to almost a scream, echoing off of the walls as my minions came to life below me, the ebony wings that grew from their backs gleaming in the strange light.

"_The last dance belongs to me! The last dance I only dance with you!"_

As the platform rose into the air, everyone below me came to life, the guests mingling with my minions in a strange dance, the lights becoming brighter. With another wave of my fingers the mirrors came to life, revolving on their own, reflecting the lights in all directions and adding an almost supernatural glow to the entire room. I echoed the people chanting below me, my voice rising even more, echoing in my own ears.

"_Oh! The last dance, belongs only to me!"_

I snapped my fingers, and I saw the Emperor's head whip around to look at Elisabeth in surprise and disbelief, unfrozen at last. She tried to pull him away from the crowd, and they ended up directly below my platform. I knelt down, seeing her eyes lock with mine over the Emperor's shoulder as she threw her arms around him. I saw her large brown orbs widen in anger, fear, and perhaps…was it sadness that I saw in her eyes? The last sentence I uttered to her with great seriousness, my voice now a good deal softer, but very very dangerous.

"_The last dance…dances Death with you!_ "

I stretched my hand towards her, at the same moment as she buried her head on the Emperor's shoulder.

Then everything was devoured by darkness.

_**Please read and review!**_


	12. Questions: Franz Joseph

**Questions: Franz Joseph**

I slowly opened the door to the newlywed suite, taking a deep breath as I stepped inside. I was unsure of what I was going to say to Elisabeth, but I knew that I had to try and help her somehow.

As soon as the lights had come back on inside the great hall Elisabeth had clung to me for a few more minutes, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Then, without a word, she had turned and excused herself, running up the grand staircase and secluding herself in our room.

I barely understood anything of what had happened, but I didn't want to upset Elisabeth further by questioning her right away. It seemed as though everyone else at the party had no idea of what had happened, everything seemed to pick up right where it left off, and no one mentioned the strange man who had suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase, then disappeared into the air just as mysteriously.

But now, after everyone else had gone home, it was time for me to figure out the strange situation. Elisabeth knew this strange man, indeed, he had seemed very…taken with her.

_And I am waiting in the dark, always looking at you_…

I closed my eyes, clenching my fists and feeling heat rise into my face as I thought of him grabbing her, pulling her close to him…caressing her, a strange, fierce emotion in his eyes as he gazed at her.

Now, as I stepped into the room, I became worried. Elisabeth was sitting at a chair beside a rather ornate vanity, unmoving. Her hair had been unpinned, cascading around her shoulders, and she was now wearing a light, flowing white nightgown in place of her elegant wedding dress. Her back was to me, but I could tell by the slump of her shoulders that she had been deeply affected by what had happened, it seemed as though all of the energy had been sucked from her body.

I sighed, slowly making my way toward her, unsure of what I was going to say or do. I paused a moment when I was right behind her, hearing her draw in a small breath as she became aware that I was in the room. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders, breathing in the special mix of lilacs and rain that was her scent alone.

She moved her head very slightly toward me when she felt my touch, then she spoke, her voice barely a whisper even in the quiet room.

"You must understand…I didn't expect him to be there, I…I haven't seen him in a very long time. He is an…old acquaintance Franz, one who I did not expect to ever see again."

"Elisabeth…"

"Please, Franz," she turned to face me, grasping my hand suddenly and squeezing it while she looked up at me, her eyes holding some kind of fear or worry that I could not quite identify.

"Please…don't ask me to explain."

I took a deep breath, placing my other hand on top of hers, still worried for her but I did not want to push her for details she did not wish to give.

I slowly sank down onto a small stool beside her, looking down at our hands for a moment before raising my eyes to look into her face.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't look at me for a moment, and she suddenly looked years older than she really was. Finally, her brown eyes looked up and met my gaze, I saw the tiniest flicker of a smile flit across her face as she pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"I will be…thank you, Franz."

"For what?"

"For understanding…for not…pushing the subject,"

I simply nodded, swallowing back all of the questions that I had been holding back ever since the strange man had appeared on the stairs. Who was he? What did he want? Why did he seem so infatuated with Elisabeth?

Thinking back on the entire ordeal, I remembered that there had been a strange buzzing in my ears, and I had not been able to hear everything that that was going on. But I could see him the entire time, could see the sneers he sent at me, and possessiveness with which he looked at Elisabeth. I remember the almost unbearable rage that I had not been able to release when he had grabbed Elisabeth, pulling her close to him and backing away from me, with her in his arms. And there I had stood, unable to move, unable to do anything to stop him. He could have killed her right there, and I would have been powerless to stop him.

All of these thoughts I was on the verge of spilling out into the open, but one look at Elisabeth's face stopped me. I could tell that she had been more shaken by the incident than I had. I did not want to upset her more by questioning her, so I remained silent, merely enjoying the feel of her hand in mine.

But even as I sat there, trying to find some way to console her, I could not help but picture the strange man again, controlling Elisabeth, controlling me. I thought that I heard a faint whisper echoing in the room, so soft I wasn't sure if it was merely my imagination or not.

_He holds you in his arms, but you smile at me. _

_And where that will lead to, you know as well as I do._


	13. An Empress Has To Shine: Elisabeth

**An Empress Has To Shine: Elisabeth**

After that night I always looked for him. Der Tod. I knew that he was there, in the shadows, just out of sight, watching me. A part of myself regretted not telling Franz about Der Tod, but I knew that it would seem crazy, and I did not want to drive Franz away, not now, when had just been brought together.

The brief honeymoon period after the wedding went by quickly, and soon I was put under the command of the Archduchess Sophie. Because I was not a princess by birth, I was to be trained by the Archduchess, made into royalty.

This was easier said than done. The Archduchess had me swamped by ladies-in-waiting from the moment she began training me. Every day, they followed me, the Archduchess barking out orders and correcting every little thing I did wrong. I had to learn how to stand straight, how to walk correctly, to hold a fan properly. The Archduchess would always fuss about my posture, and would often make me stand with my back against a wall for hours, trying to improve the alignment of my spine.

I could have endured the watchfulness, the rules, the repeated reprimands, if only Franz hadn't suddenly seemed to have almost disappeared from my life.

He had been completely caught up in his duties as Emperor, and I only saw him when he came into our room very late at night, exhausted and sometimes irritable. I understood at the time of our engagement the weight of his duties, but I had not expected to be completely separated from him at all times.

I knew the Archduchess didn't like me, from the very first moment I met her I knew that she would never warm to me. At times it was almost like she took pleasure ordering me about, setting outrageous goals and rules for me to follow.

I lay in bed one night, staring at the ceiling, thoughts whirling around in my head. It seemed that even when I closed my eyes I could hear the Archduchess' voice, barking orders and throwing out snide remarks to me.

I sighed, rolling onto my side and pressing my pillow around my ears attempting to block out my thoughts of her. My eyes fell on the empty pillow next to mine, and I closed my eyes a moment. I had only seen Franz once that day, and it had only been for a brief second as we passed in the hallway. I wondered if this would be the life that I was going to live from now on, governed by rules and traveling through that life alone…or so it seemed.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of loud voices outside of my door. I sat up slowly, pulling my hair back out of my eyes with my hand. I could hear some of the servants moving about just outside of the room.

"The Archduchess is approaching! Where is The Empress?"

"Why is she coming now? Usually she awaits The Empress in one of the other chambers!"

I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed, grabbing my thin outer robe and slipping my arms into as the voices suddenly stopped. I heard the Archduchess' voice now, cold and even, cutting through the silence of the early morning.

"Where is the Empress?"

"Still sleeping your highness."

I shook my head as I pulled open the door to my room, stepping out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly, as everyone who had gathered outside of the room turned to look at me. I saw the Archduchess shake her head slightly as she walked towards me, the cold look in her eyes clashing the seeming calm in her voice.

"My dear child, you can't sleep in that long."

"Why?"

She leaned in a bit closer to me, her voice just barely above a whisper as she answered me.

"I won't have any laziness from you."

"But I was tired…"

"The day starts punctually at 5 a.m. in the morning with the stroke of the bell, as I have told you repeatedly."

I shook my head, biting my tongue against the argument I had for the Archduchess.

"Come now Elisabeth…..Empress…there is much to do." With that the Archduchess swept into my room, followed close behind by four servants. I sighed, willing myself to take a deep breath to calm myself as I followed them all inside.

I went and stood by the window as the Archduchess was selecting different dresses from the closet and having them laid out on my bed. I wrinkled my nose as one of the servants laid out a large pink dress with many frills and bows and other uncomfortable things.

As I looked back out the window, my eyes fell on the vast pastures that surrounded the palace. I could make out of the stagehands leading a fine, chocolate mare out into the fields. I smiled, remembering how much I had loved riding back at my family's home. It had always helped me to relax and ease any tensions that had come up during the day.

"I think I would like to go horseback riding today. I hadn't realized how extensive the riding area was around the Palace."

"No," the Archduchess replied immediately as a servant lead me to stand in front of the large mirror in my room to begin dressing me.

"That is too vulgar and risky. You cannot behave that way as an Empress, it is disgusting."

"Why not?" I asked as I held my arms out the side and resisted the urge to roll my eyes or clench my fists at what the Archduchess had just said.

"You can't do what is not permitted by protocol." She began to explain as another maid began taking a dress off of the bed one at a time and holding them up in front of me, attempting to determine the correct outfit for the day.

"An Empress has to shine, and only see to her duty, which is to keep the dynasty alive. She must sacrifice everything," as she said this last sentence she glared at me, her lip curling in what looked almost like a sneer.

Suddenly she strode toward me, coming to a stop just in front of me and grabbing my chin in her hand.

"Show me your teeth!"

"My…..teeth?"

"Ugh, is it so hard for you to do this!? Open your mouth!" Reluctantly I opened my mouth and let her look at my teeth. I did not enjoy how close she was to my face, or how hard her fingers were gripping my chin.

"They are too yellow, we'll have to do something about them," she said disdainfully, releasing her grip on me. I could not restrain myself from making my next comment,

"Am I a horse!?" I asked angrily, gingerly rubbing my chin.

"Of course not…only a Pony."

I locked eyes with her, giving her a glare of my own. I put my hand up to stop the servant from holding up the next dress, stepping away from the mirror, still keeping eye contact with the Archduchess.

"Everyone has to train all the time! Rules rules rules, nothing but rules! Is there no freedom at all in this place? Everything I want is forbidden to me, even my husband!"

I could no longer keep all of my emotions inside, taking her remarks, her subtle blows and sneering attitude. I couldn't stand it.

She however, simply stood, watching me. She shook her head slowly, a tiny smile on her lips. When she spoke, it was very clear and even, as though she were speaking to a child.

"I want you to be an Empress, that is all. You are too wild, and have not been raised properly, that's why I must teach you everything I know about being a proper Empress."

"No…no I don't think that's all you're doing. I think you're jealous of me!" I saw her nostrils flare when I said this, and I noticed a glint her eye as she spoke next.

"Jealous of…you? That's ridiculous!" But I knew that I had struck a nerve in her.

"I want…"

"You will learn first to be modest!"

"You're not listening to me! I want…Franz!"

He had just walked into the room, a confused look on his face as he sensed the tension in the room. I ran to him, grasping his hands in mine and placing my head on his chest.

"Thank God you're here! Please Franz, help me! Your mother is torturing me!"

"I'll teach you manners!" I heard the Archduchess bark behind me, "leave her to me my son."

I looked up at him, imploring him with my eyes to stay. Until now I had not realized just how much I didn't fit in, and how intent the Archduchess was on pointing that fact out to me as much as she could. I needed Franz Joseph now more than ever, he was my rock, with him it seemed as though nothing could go wrong.

I saw him look at me a moment, glance up at his mother, and then look back at me. He looked down a moment at where my hands grasped his, taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"I…would like to be on your side, but…it would be better for both of us if you would take the advice of my mother."

I stood there a moment in disbelief, simply staring at him. I could not believe what I had just heard. I had cried out to him, begged him to help, to be here for me, and he had refused.

He took a step away from me, releasing my hands and giving me a small bow before walking past me to leave the room. As he passed the Archduchess I heard her whisper to him

"Be dominant, be strong…"

I saw him shake his head slightly before he continued walking briskly out of the room. I stood where I was, staring at the door where he had just disappeared, a bit in shock.

"So…you abandon me?"

Even though my voice was just above a whisper, and I was the only person in the room who heard what I had said, I couldn't help but hope that my words had still somehow reached his ears.


	14. Guilt: Franz Joseph

**Guilt: Franz Joseph**

_**Sorry that's been a bit since I last posted, things were crazy for a bit! I appreciate all of your reviews! Keep them coming! Here's some more Franz Joseph for you!**_

I stopped in the corridor just outside of Elisabeth's door. I clenched my fist as I pictured the hurt and disbelief in her eyes as I had left her with my mother. I had noticed the satisfied look on Sophie's face as I had walked out of the room, and I almost turned around and went back to my wife.

But then I heard my father's voice in my head, telling me that a good Emperor was strong Emperor, a man who refused to let anything shake him, no matter how difficult things may seem.

I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair as I began to walk forward again. I loved Elisabeth, but I knew that she had learned nothing to prepare to be an Empress and now she must cram years of training into a few months. If I let himself butt heads with mother because of my affection for Elisabeth I feared that Elisabeth would never learn all she needed to know as Empress.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my temples. I had been at work all afternoon and was starting to get a headache. As I stood up I heard a voice in the room adjacent to my private office. It was mother's voice and I could tell by the tone that she was angry.

"Love makes him blind" I heard her mutter and I stood still while she continued, her voice escalating in pitch.

"Franz doesn't know what he's doing! He doesn't listen to me. Why did it have to be her? Whenever I look at her I become furious. She has destroyed all of my plans. She isn't the one for Franz!"

I felt myself flush with anger and couldn't take any more as I opened the door with a snap. I heard mother take a sharp intake of breath and then she slowly turned to face me. I only glared at her as she sank into a curtsey.

"Your highness" She said curtly as she raised her head to look at me. I looked at my mother a moment more before brushing stiffly past her and out of the room.

I shook my head as I climbed the stairs, my fist clenching as I recalled mother's words.

What bothered me most though weren't just my mother's angry words, but it was the gossip that I had heard from others ever since the wedding. Although they had tried to be discreet, I had managed to hear talk at the reception ball.

"She's very sweet, touchingly naïve! And soft as wax, though she didn't speak much."

"She does look nice…"

"She really is charming!"

"New to the court, simple to lead. We'll have an easy game with her!"

The words echoed in my head, whirling through my mind in an endless circle.

"Her family tree has two blemishes…"

"That we will overlook!"

"A child still, that's a bad omen!"

"In the Treasury the crown fell to the floor…"

"She is friendly and shy, though somewhat clumsy…"

'And at her alighting from the coach the young Empress almost lost her new diadem!"

"It's almost like a fairy tale…a child becomes Empress."

"Red-rimmed eyes, awkward and honest. So charmingly helpless like a sheep, she carries no weight here…she is a small light."

"She does not fit in here."

This last comment echoed the loudest and I groaned in exasperation and shook my head violently, freeing myself from my thoughts.

I stood before my bedroom door, taking a moment to compose myself. Finally I turned the handle and stepped into the room, softly closing the door behind me.

I saw Elisabeth sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands folded in her lap, her head down. As I took a step forward she lifted her head and met my gaze. The look in her eyes nearly broke my heart. There was sadness, loneliness and disappointment all mixed in her brown orbs.

I did not know what to say to her. I crossed the room slowly, sinking down on the bed beside her. She looked away from me and I reached out, cupping her chin with my hand and turning her head to face me.

"Elisabeth…I am sorry…" I paused, lightly letting my fingers brush her cheek. "I love you, Elisabeth."

I saw a faint smile cross her lips as she brought her own hand up and grasped mine. I leaned forward and kissed her first on the forehead, then on the lips. She ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her as she returned my kiss.

All at once the moment was broken by a loud knock on the door. I pulled away reluctantly and stood as a younger man of the court entered the room.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me, majesties…Emperor, you are needed at once in the formal chamber."

"Can it not wait until morning?"

"I apologize but…it can not wait your highness."

I sighed, turning to Elisabeth and grasping both of her hands.

"Until later…I love you."

I could feel her eyes following me as I walked from the room and I turned and gave her a small smile just before closing the door.

At that moment, I did not want to be the Emperor, did not want the obligations and duties. I wanted to be a man, an ordinary man.


	15. I Belong To Me: Der Tod

**I Belong To Me: Der Tod**

I had watched her for most of the day, had practically seen her heart breaking as Franz Joseph had left her in Sophie's clutches. He had simply abandoned her, refused to see the pleading look in her eyes or hear the desperation in her voice.

Oh how I had wanted to finish him then and there, he was not worthy of her. But I restrained myself, it was not yet his time and like it or not I would simply have to wait until the moment was right.

Now, as the door closed behind Franz Joseph with a click, I could see Elisabeth standing completely still, looking after him. After a moment her shoulders slumped and she sank back down onto the bed. Her sheer white robe billowed around her, seeming almost like a cloud surrounding her.

I stood in the shadows, just beside her, longing to reach out and take her hand in mine. She was so strong and yet there were times like this where she also seemed incredibly fragile. I watched as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. Her lips parted and she spoke in a faint whisper, I almost had to lean forward to hear her.

"_I will not give up my own self,_

_just to be with you. _

_I will not be glad just to do_

_What I'm told to do._

_I'm not meant to be your property…_

_No I belong to me."_

I listened to her with interest, sitting lightly across the bed from her, still invisible to her eyes. Her voice was slightly stronger now and she raised her head, staring off into space at something that I could not see.

"_If I want to reach for the stars_

_you can't hold me back. _

_I want to take chances,_

_Far off from the beaten track,_

_Don't force me to be what I can't be._

_I belong to me!"_

Now she stood up, a new determination in her eyes. Her voice was strong yet still a little soft, revealing just how deep her determination lay.

"_If you try to tame me,_

_I will not obey._

_I'd rather leave you alone._

_If you try to change me, _

_I must break away_

_To be what I am on my own!"_

I had stood up as well, my eyes never straying from her face. I could feel the power building inside her, a power I understood all too well. Even as an immortal, I had sometimes felt trapped by job, felt caged by humans attempting to cheat me when nothing could be done to prevent my coming for them.

"_I'm freezing, I'm burning_

_I live without compromise._

_I'm growing, I'm learning_

_I'm ready to pay the price_

_I know it's not easy to be free…_

_But I belong to me!"_

All at once it seemed as though her emotions had gotten the best of her. I saw tears well in her eyes and suddenly she slumped to the floor, covering her face with her hands. I immediately went to my knees beside her, my hands a light gossamer touch on her shoulders. She shivered almost as though she knew I was there, her delicate hands wiping the tears from her face.

She sat up slowly, her voice soft again as she spoke, her words reaching my ears and lingering there.

"_I hate to be burdened_

_With duties that I despise,_

_You know I can't stand to be watched by a thousand eyes,_

_I flee from the crowd in agony!_

_I just belong to me!"_

Now she stood, her hand going to her throat, fingering the necklace that Franz had given to her on the night he had proposed.

_"If you want to keep me_

_Don't hold me too tight,_

_I can't give my life for you love._

_If you want to break me_

_I'll not even fight_

_I'll just fly away like a dove!"_

She strode to the door, resting her palm against the word as she spoke, no almost sang her next words.

_"I'm here when you need me,_

_I live and I die with you._

_I'll share all your troubles,_

_I'll laugh and I'll cry with you!"_

She turned now, pressing her back against the door and throwing her arms down to her side. I stood about four feet away from her, watching her even though she could not see me.

_"You can blame me and bless me,_

_But you can not possess me_

_'Cause I belong to me!"_

I walked closer to her, until I was standing just in front of her. I reached out and lightly stroked her cheek, just as I had seen Franz Joseph do a while before. As her faded into a whisper, I said her last words with her, our voices sounding in unison.

_"To me." _

_**A special treat…two uploads in one day! Woooo! I feel like I'm on a writing rampage right now, I feel very creataive today! Please Read and review!**_


	16. A New Torture: Elisabeth

**A New Torture: Elisabeth**

_**Here's a new chapter for all of you! Please Read and Review!**_

After that moment there was always a bit of tension between Franz and I. It slithered, just out of sight, leaving for long periods of time and then suddenly making itself known again.

I could tell he was trying to change though. He sometimes went out of his way to run into me in the corridors and sometimes he came and watched as The Archduchess continued to mold me into an Empress.

Time seem to pass in a whirl around me, the rest of the world seeming to zoom past while I stood apart, trying to catch up. There were times when everything seemed so surreal, I had to remind myself that everything that had happened hadn't been a dream.

Soon Franz and I had a daughter, Sophie. She had soft brown hair and wide brown eyes. I loved her with all of my heart. About two years after Sophie was born I had another child, Gisela. She had hair that was almost white and the same brown eyes as her sister.

After Sophie had been born I had begun to hope that my life had taken a turn for the better. With the children Franz would make it a priority to spend time with all of us, if only for a few minutes. While Sophie was not pleased that I had not yet given birth to a son and heir, she had not made any move to challenge me.

All of that changed two months after Gisela was born.

"What are you doing?"

I stood with my hand on the doorknob, having entered our bedroom to find two servants pushing the babies' cribs towards the door. The Archduchess turned to face me, an all too familiar sneer on her lips.

"Simply making a few changes my dear."

I stood frozen as she walked forward a few steps, watching her warily.

"After consulting with the doctor and the children's teachers I have decided that it would be best if both of the children were placed under my supervision. They will receive training which befits their status will become well-educated young ladies under my teaching."

I felt a flame spark to life somewhere in my gut and I strode past the Archduchess, picking up Gisela from her basonet and cradling her against my chest.

"You can't do this! I won't let you take them from me!"

"I assure you dear I will allow you to visit them on a regular basis…"

"They are MY children!"

"And I am the Archduchess of Austria and I say that I know what is best for these children."

She was standing in front of me now, her eyes glaring into mine.

"Do not challenge me Elisabeth, I can do much worse than educating your children."

I continued to glare at her, holding my ground and refusing to let her intimidate me.

"I see" she stated matter-of-factly, turning away from me and folding Sophie's blankets.

"You may have my son wrapped around your finger, _your highness, _but it will take more than your stubborn will to control me. I did not want to let it come to this, but I see that you must be taught the hard way."

She snapped her fingers and the servants returned, the woman by the door was already holding Sophie on her hip. The second woman moved to take Gisela from me and I took a step back, shaking my head.

Suddenly I felt fingers on my shoulders, digging into my skin. From behind me The Archduchess motioned with her head and the woman came forward again. The Archduchess reached around me and grabbed my wrists, forcing my fingers from the baby.

I struggled slightly as the servant walked towards the door holding Gisela, but the Archduchess held fast, her fingers gripping my arms.

"You must learn Elisabeth," she told me sternly

"You must learn that your life is not your own, you are an Empress and as such you must make…sacrifices."

She released me, giving me a slight push as she stepped away from me. I stood still, all of the energy drained from my body as tears filled my eyes.

"You daughters will become fine young ladies," the Archduchess' voice floated back to me from the door.

"I will make sure of that."

The click of the door echoed inside of the room, the sound seeming to last for minute before fading into the air.

I felt my knees buckle and I sank to the floor, my forehead almost touching the ground. Tears leaked from my eyes as I thought of the Archduchess having control of my children, my daughters.

Soon I felt that someone else was in the room with me, though I didn't have the will to lift my head and see who was there. I felt as though all of my strength had suddenly left me, leaving me weak and defenseless.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and could see from the corner of my eye the trail of a long black coat brushing the ground. I heard the soft swish of fabric as the figure dropped to its knees beside me, the hand still on my shoulder. I heard a familiar voice close to my ear, sounding almost apologetic. A vague melody floated to me, seeming like a soft puff of air on my skin.

"_Elisabeth….Elisabeth."_

I slowly grasped his hand in mine as I turned my head meeting a pair of ice blue eyes that held a surprising look of sympathy and apology in them. For a moment I simply gazed into those eyes, relieved and grateful that someone was with me.

Finally all of the emotion that was left in me was released. I sank into Der Tod's arms, sobbing out loud now, feeling his gentle touch on my hair. He never said anything, he simply knelt there, consoling me and gently humming in my ear.

For the first time in a long time I was glad that he was there.

I had missed him.


	17. The Shadows Grow Longer Slow: Der Tod

**The Shadows Grow Longer (slow): Der Tod**

_**This is not the Shadows Grow Longer sung by Der Tod and Rudolf. This is the shorter, slower version that Der Tod sings earlier in the show. Just clearing up any confusion there may be. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I looked back at my first chapter of this story and realized the URL for the site where I got all of my information didn't show up. So here it is again (there's a synopsis, lyrics, CD reviews and much more!) w night was torture for me. I knelt there, holding her in my arms and listening to her sobs knowing that soon it would get much worse.**_

My heart had almost broken at the sight of Elisabeth's face as The Archduchess took her children away. The disbelief and sadness were clear on her face and I would have done anything to take that look away.

I had tried to tell her what was coming, tried to apologize or explain but nothing could be said. I could not bear to break her heart any more than it already was…but I could only wait for so long.

There is one drawback to my job: You have no say in who is taken next.

It began with a slight cold, Sophie started coughing but the doctor simply prescribed a normal medicine. But the coughing did not go away.

Soon the little girl had a fever and was sent to bed, worry beginning to show on the doctor's face as he examined Sophie. I stood in the shadows next to the bed, watching, hating that I had to this. I placed my hand on the little girl's head, increasing her fever slightly. I could see her small body shake when she coughed and I closed my eyes.

I would never get used to taking the children.

For another week Sohpie's fever escalated and she was placed under constant care. Elisabeth hardly left the room, refusing to listen to The Archduchess' warnings that the sickness may affect her as well. To be honest I think that would have suited the Archduchess' plans perfectly.

Franz Joseph visited often, as well and for once I did not take joy in seeing him suffer. No parent should have to watch their child die.

He would sit at her bedside, holding her hand and talking softly to her. Once, very late at night, I saw a single tear slide down his cheek, a soft sigh escaping the Emperor of Austria. I shook my head, silently cursing the universe for forcing me to put everything through this ordeal. I released my breath slowly, echoing Franz Joseph's sigh. It would not last much longer:

Tomorrow was the end.

I had stayed beside the bed all day, watching as people came and went, always staying hidden in the shadows and dreading the night. But soon moonlight shone into the room and I knew it was time.

Elisabeth and Franz Joseph were away at an important gala. They would arrive home very soon, so I had to work fast. I did not want Elisabeth to see the moment I took the life from her daughter.

I bent over the bed, my hand gently stroking the girl's hair. She looked so much like her mother. I felt her stir slightly beneath my touch and I sighed, slowly bending over her and touching my lips to hers. I felt her body shiver slightly, could feel her skin tingle as I pulled away, taking her life with me.

I regarded the empty shell a moment, relieved that I could finally end her sickness and suffering. Now, however, the suffering would fall on her family.

I heard a sharp gasp and I spun around, knowing that this moment would come and yet still dreading it. Elisabeth ran toward the bed, immediately sensing that something was wrong. Still invisible, I watched silently as she felt Sophie's head, called to her and attempted to find her pulse. Soon the realization hit her and she simply sat gazing at the little girl on the bed. She grasped the small hand between her own and kissed it, tears running down her cheeks.

I saw Franz Joseph enter the room and stop, slowly taking in the situation. I snapped my fingers and he froze, the room suddenly thrown into darkness except for the small pool of light that surrounded the bed and Elisabeth.

I saw her close her eyes a moment as I stepped into view my gaze falling on the bed and then returning to her.

"You…" her voice trailed off as she gently released her daughter's hand. I caught a glimpse of fire in her eyes before she suddenly stood and ran toward me, a cry of pain and anger escaping her. She stopped just in front of me, her hand raised as though she were going to strike me. I did not blame her.

"I am sorry Elisabeth…it was her time."

"How dare you…"

But her voice trailed off again as she slowly regarded me, the fire in her eyes replaced by sadness and suffering.

I reached out slowly, moved by her emotion, and gently stroked her cheek with the back of my hand as I spoke.

"_Do you remember how we felt, as we drifted in the dance?"_

Her eyes closed a moment at my touch, tears running down her face.

"_You need me. Yes, you need me."_

I felt my heart swell as I gazed at her, wanting to take her into my arms and console her. But instead I took a few steps backward, gesturing with my arm as another small pool of light illuminated Franz Joseph, still frozen.

"_Admit that you love me even more than the man by your side. Ah!"_

I held my hand up, palm facing her as she opened her mouth to speak. I slowly walked back towards her, holding her gaze with my own.

"_And when you no longer shine for him, you'll be drawn into the night! The shadows grow longer! It will be evening before your day begins!"_

I slowly circled her, placing my hand on her shoulder and gesturing with my other hand towards the small girl on the bed.

"_The shadows grow longer! The world is disintegrating, it will not hold you close." _

I slowly walked to the bed, gently cradling Sophie in my arms. Elisabeth simply watched. I nodded my head and Franz Joseph was free. He slowly walked over to Elisabeth, placing his hands on her shoulders. I saw her reach up and grasp one of his hands, but her eyes were still on me.

She would be mine, I was sure of it.


	18. The Ultimatum: Franz Joseph

**The Ultimatum: Franz Joseph**

The years that passed after that horrible night seemed to pass in a fog. All of my actions seemed mechanical and forced. Every night I would open our door to see Elisabeth sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. I talked to her, tried to move her from her sad state, but it took a long time.

The birth of our son Rudolf helped a little, though Elisabeth remained somewhat distant from the world. Mother insisted that Rudolf be placed in her care also. She told me that having raised one Emperor had more than prepared her to raise another. Elisabeth disagreed, but there was nothing she could do.

Eventually she was able to put on a façade for the rest of the world, acting as a powerful Empress to her people. But as soon as the door was closed the mask would crumble and she would become a sad woman with a wakened spirit.

But soon a new change began to come over her. I would watch her studying my mother for long periods of time, never saying anything, just watching. She seemed to be calculating or planning something, though she would never tell me what.

Elisabeth had distanced herself from me. Now she would not open up to me, choosing to hide many of her emotions and regard me with silence. It broke my heart to see her acting this way. What had happened to the spirited young woman I had fallen in love with? I wanted to believe that she was simply hiding the shadows…waiting to be revealed.

Then one night everything changed. I had finished working and stood just outside of Elisabeth's door. She had recently moved into a bedroom farther down the hall from mine, she had not told me why.

Now I paced slightly, wanting desperately to burst through the door and pull her to me, to talk some sense into her. But I knew that such an attitude would only drive Elisabeth further away from me. So I paced. And I thought.

_"Elisabeth, please open the door to me…I long for you."_

I stood just in front of the door, resting my forehead against the cool wood. I spoke softly, hoping that she would hear me and would confide in me again.

_"My days have been filled with problems. France is now threatening me openly. Scandals are never ending, bankruptcy, war and revolution! A Wave of suicide and a new wave of Typhus."_

I sighed heavily, resting my fist on the doorframe, my voice louder now, reaching out to my wife.

_"But help me find a safe port, guarded by your tenderness and without a wish for one night. Please…"_

I know stood with my palms on the door, hoping, praying that she was standing on the other side listening to me.

_"Please open up to me…don't let me wait. Be the woman who understands me…Elisabeth."_

I stood for another moment, not hearing any movement beyond the door. I sighed and turned away, running a hand through my hair in disappointment.

A soft click sounded behind me and I turned slowly to see Elisabeth standing, framed in the doorway, a sad look in her eyes. I met her gaze, walking slowly to her, hearing my heartbeat in my ears.

She stepped aside and allowed me to enter the room without saying a word. As she closed the door behind me I could feel a certain tension in the room, something that made me uneasy.

_"Why don't you go to your mother?" _She suddenly said bitterly,

"_usually you like talking to her much better." _

_"Angel, please spare me that!" _I went toward her, my arms outstretched, wanting to know why she had suddenly turned to so cold towards me.

_"What have I done?"_

She broke away from me, taking a few steps back and glaring in my eyes.

"_You allow them to torture Rudolf! I know everything!"_

_"They torture Rudolf?" _I had not been aware of what my children's education consisted of, but this worried me.

Elisabeth threw up her hands, taking a firm step toward me.

"_Your mother gave him to her torturers, she has to…educate him. He can't defend himself."_

She shook her head sadly, sinking into a chair. I approached her slowly, resting my hands on her shoulders, relieved that she did not pull away. After a moment she spoke again, her voice quieter now.

"_But I won't take it any longer, it's her now or me."_

She stood up abruptly, gathering up a sheet of paper that was lying on her bed. She looked down at it a moment before holding it out to me, her voice firm.

_"I give you an ultimatum, If you don't want to lose me, fulfill it." _

I stared at her, not liking the direction the conversation was going.

"_From now on I will be in charge of the education of my children and I will decide by myself what I do and where I go. Read it." _

I slowly took the paper from her hand, staring down at the words as she continued.

_"You have to decide Franz…for your mother, or for me."_

I looked up, alarmed. I reached out to grasp her hand, but she turned away and pulled her hands into her chest.

"_Now leave me alone."_

There was nothing else I could do, she was too far away, I couldn't reach her now. I sighed heavily, grasping the paper in my hand as I walked to the door. I stopped with my hand on the knob, glancing back at my beautiful wife. She sat on the bed, turned away from me, her hands over her face.

"I love you." I whispered as I opened the door and stepped out of the room. The click of the door closing behind me echoed in the empty hallway, filling my ears and mirroring the emptiness in my heart.

What was to become of us?


	19. Temptation: Elisabeth

**Temptation: Elisabeth**

"I give you an ultimatum, if you don't want to lose me, fulfill it." I kept my voice controlled as I held out the piece of paper to my husband.

I had been planning this moment for about a month. I'd had enough of The Archduchess taking control of my life and enough of feeling like I had been abandoned. It was my turn to take control, to put my life into my hands. I hated that I had to push Franz Joseph into this difficult decision, but it was time something was done.

"From now on I will be in charge of the education of my children and I will decide by myself what I do and where I go. Read it."

I couldn't help but feel my stomach clench up as I saw the hurt look in Franz Joseph's eyes. I clenched my fists a moment, taking a deep breath and continuing.

" You have to decide Franz…for your mother or for me."

I had to close my eyes a moment as Franz looked up at me in surprise. He reached toward me, but I turned away. I knew that if I let him get near me now my reserve would be broken and I would crumble.

"Now leave me alone."

I slowly walked to the bed and sat down, my back to the door. I heard Franz Joseph sigh, could hear his footsteps pause as he halted at the door. I sighed shakily, pressing my hands over my face, willing myself not to cry. I had to be strong. I was not about to let my entire life be decided for me, or the lives of my children.

A few seconds later I heard a soft click as the door was closed and I was left alone. I took another deep breath, letting my hands fall to my lap as I stared down at the carpet. I prayed that I had not driven Franz away from me completely. Even though he couldn't be near me as much as I would have liked, I knew I wouldn't be able to bear it if was completely gone from my life.

Suddenly I heard something, it had sounded almost like a whisper and for a moment I wasn't sure if I had imagined the voice or if it was real. Then I heard it again, a familiar voice gently reaching my ears.

"_Elisabeth…Elisabeth_."

I raised my head slowly, feeling his presence behind me as his voice quietly filled the room. Der Tod.

"_Elisabeth…don't despair,"_

He walked slowly toward me, his long black coat trailing on the floor, a calm look in his eyes. I had not seen him since he had taken Sophie. I knew that I should have been furious with him…but his presence somehow comforted me.

"_Relax in my arms, I want to comfort you."_

He was behind me now, kneeling on the bed, his hand softly brushing my cheek. I was suddenly aware of just how close he was to me, but at that moment it didn't feel wrong.

He ran his hands lightly down my arms, his breath warm on my face. I sighed lightly, listening to his words and letting my troubles fade for a moment.

_"Escape and you will be free, all the fighting will be over. I want to take you away from space and time into a better reality!"_

As he spoke he slowly lifted my arms until they were extended to the side. He traced my arms with his hands, bringing his own arms out slightly above mine. I smiled, comforted by his words, already anticipating the exhilarating feeling of flying…being free.

As our arms fell he gently cupped my cheek with one hand, while the other slowly guided me down onto the bed.

"_Elisabeth…Elisabeth…"_

He hand slowly drifted from my face down my neck, tracing my figure gently. I closed my eyes, a soft sigh escaping my lips, longing for the freedom and happiness he promised me. I could feel his breath on my face, he was inches away from me and I remembered the first time I had seen him…he had been this close to me then. I heard his next words come in a faint whisper, could feel his fingers tangled in my hair…

"_I love you." _

All of a sudden I snapped back to my senses, realizing what exactly he was offering and seeing how foolish I was being by wanting to simply give up. His lips were centimeters from mine when I suddenly sat up, pushing him back and rising to my feet.

"_No! I want to live! I'm too young to give up. I know I can free myself…now I will use my beauty to my advantage."_

I turned toward him again, caught the bewildered and hurt expression in his ice blue eyes…the same look I had just seen in Franz Joseph's.

"_Go! I don't want you…"_

He moved toward me, one hand extended. A lock of his white-blond hair had fallen in front of his eyes…

"_I don't need you! Go!"_

I shouted the last word, turning away from him and striding across the room. I heard no sound…but when I turned back Der Tod was gone.

_**I hope you're enjoying the story so far!! Thank you for all of the wonderful comments! Please continue to Read and Review!**_


	20. The Decision

**The Decision**

_**I was unsure of which point of view to write this chapter from, the last chapter was in Elisabeth's POV and the chapter after this will be in Der Tod's POV. I didn't want two chapters in a row told by the same person. So my solution is going to be to write this chapter using all three character's points of view. Just thought I'd clear that up in case there was any confusion! Also, I could not find the translation for Der Tod's section near the end of the song, so I improvised. Please read and review!**_

**Franz Joseph**

For three nights I had gone with very little sleep, Elisabeth's words running through my head in an endless cycle.

"_If you don't want to lose me, fulfill it."_

I honestly had no idea what to do. I loved Elisabeth but I loved my mother also. Elisabeth had fallen in love with me for who I was instead of falling in love with my title. She made me happy in a way I had never experienced before. But my mother had raised me and had contributed a great deal to the success I had gained as Emperor. But in the end I realized that I could not see myself living a life without Elisabeth.

I sighed, shaking my head as I began to climb the stairs heading to Elisabeth's suite. Over the past moth a commotion had been stirred up among the people regarding their new Empress. Somehow it had been discovered that Elisabeth's latest beauty treatment involved bathing in milk. As a result, the supplies of milk distributed to the people had dwindled and tempers had flared. I had no idea how the information had reached the ears of the people, but I was worried with thoughts of riots breaking out and threats being made against Elisabeth. The thought of losing her filled me with utter dread and reinforced my feelings that accepting the ultimatum was the right thing to do.

I knocked sharply, the noise sounding oddly hollow through the door. I was slightly surprised when my mother opened the door and allowed me to enter. I noticed as I crossed the threshold that Elisabeth was nowhere in main bedroom, though I could hear a few voices coming from a room off to my right.

"Where is Elisabeth? I need to speak to her." I saw my mother's eyes narrow slightly and I wondered for the first time if she knew of the ultimatum.

"Franz, my what a surprise to see you at this hour…"

"Mother please, I must speak with my wife, it's important." She sighed gesturing lightly with one hand as she walked past me to the door.

"She hasn't finished her beauty care yet your Majesty, but you can talk to her. She's behind the screen in the next room, she'll be able to hear you."

"Thank you" I responded curtly as I heard the door fall shut behind her. I straightened myself, tucking the ultimatum into my pocket and walking slowly into the next room. I could hear slight movement behind the large black screen that covered one corner of the room. I cleared my throat and pulled aside the two serving women who had appeared from behind the screen.

"Please, leave us, I have an important matter I must discuss with the Empress…alone."

The two women nodded and quietly left the room. Now it was just Elisabeth and I. I sighed, walking forward and laying my hand lightly on the black material of the screen.

"Elisabeth…I just want to tell you…that I accept your conditions. I can't take not being loved by you anymore. Please, whatever you want, I'll give it to you before I lose you."

I took a step back and began to pace, my hands clasped behind my back as I continued to speak. I needed to get everything out at one time, before any more arguments got in our way.

"I have been trained to rule, trained to suppress my emotions. I am not permitted to feel, but when I think about you…I can't be calculating anymore, I can't be distracted by anything else. I will not be loyal only to myself anymore…I must be loyal to you as well."

I paused, hating the heavy silence that had descended upon the room. Just when I thought that she would not answer me she stepped out from behind the screen. I felt my breath leave me and my heart skip a beat as I gazed at her. She was wearing a large, elaborate white gown, covered in small golden stars. There were larger stars woven into her hair and she carried a small white fan that complimented the dress. She was stunning and I was speechless.

**Elisabeth**

I sighed as one of the servants emptied the last pail of milk into the bathtub. I had been skeptical of this beauty method, but The Archduchess had insisted that it would do wonders for my skin.

Once again my thoughts traveled to Franz Joseph. Ever since I had given him my ultimatum he had retreated from me. I hated to see him unhappy, but I needed my free will returned to me.

As I was being helped out of the bathtub and into my gown I heard voices coming from the other room. Soon I heard footsteps entering the room and the sound of someone clearing their throat. As my servants left I listened, recognizing Franz Joseph's voice.

I sat down at the small vanity behind the screen as listened to him sigh. I placed my hand on the rough fabric of the screen, listening carefully as he began to speak.

"Elisabeth…I just want to tell you…that I accept your conditions. I can't take not being loved by you anymore."

I closed my eyes with pain as I heard that sentence.

_Is that what you think? That I don't love you?_

"Please, whatever you want, I'll give to you before I lose you."

I heard him moving on the other side of the screen, could see the shadows his feet made on the carpet as he paced back and forth. I slowly pined a few loose curls to my head as he continued speaking, his words slightly hurried as his voice became a little louder.

"I have been trained to rule, trained to suppress my emotions. I am not permitted to feel, but when I think about you…I can't be calculating anymore…I can't be distracted by anything else. I will not be loyal to myself anymore…I must be loyal to you as well."

I took a deep breath as I slowly stood up, realizing just how hard this decision had to have been for Franz Joseph. I flipped open my fan, gathering myself before I stepped out from behind the screen. I smiled slightly as he turned around and froze when he saw me. His eyes went wide and he simply stared at me for a moment. I took a step forward, my voice strong as I began to speak.

"Franz…if I must understand you, you have to understand me too. I want to be with you, I love you. Please, don't put me in a cage any longer."

As I was speaking I saw a slight movement in the shadows to the right of Franz Joseph. I paused, my breath catching in my throat as the familiar figure took a step into view, his white-blond hair a stark contrast to the black of the room. I had honestly not expected to see him again after my outburst, but there was a part of me that was relieved that he had not disappeared from my life. There was a glint in his eyes as he started speaking as well, his voice soft but his words determined. I continued to speak over his voice, though I found it difficult not to become transfixed by his honeyed words.

**Der Tod**

I watched, invisible in the shadows as Franz Joseph entered the room, a nervous look on his face. I must admit I smiled as I saw him walk cautiously towards the screen hiding Elisabeth. I liked to see him sweat.

After the scene in Elisabeth's bedroom, I did not know what to think. She had pushed me away so abruptly, so _roughly _that I almost believed that she had meant what she said. But then I laughed at myself, who was she, a mortal woman, to tell me how her life would continue? I am _death_. I listen to no one and in the end they all find me, like it or not.

I had watched Franz Joseph contemplating over this decision and I wanted to be there when he accepted Elisabeth's ultimatum. I wanted to see her reaction and I wanted to remind her that no matter where she ran I would always be there. _She would be mine. _

So now, as I watched Franz Joseph pacing back and forth like a wild animal trapped in a cage, I smiled. I could sense the tension that rested between them, judging from the flow of Franz Joseph's words and the silence behind the screen.

Indeed, this was the first major step in my plans for Elisabeth. By putting her ultimatum into action, Elisabeth would ultimately begin distancing herself even more from Franz Joseph. She would have her freedom and as a result would spend more and more of her time away from her husband. It was perfect. She would distance herself from that world of luxury and finally realize the value of the world I offered her.

When she stepped out from behind the screen I froze, not able to take my eyes off of her. Even as an immortal I felt my heart stop for a split second. I knew she was beautiful, very beautiful, but now she seemed like an entirely different being. She looked like the sun itself, radiating her brilliance over everything she came into contact with. She was exquisite.

I took a step forward into the light as she began to speak. I saw her eyes widen slightly as she recognized me and I thought I could read some relief in her brown orbs. She paused for a moment and when she continued speaking it seemed as though her words were meant for both Franz Joseph and myself.

"You don't have to give me anything…but please, leave me my life, because I only belong to me."

I had started speaking at the same time, my voice soft and encouraging. My words were meant only for her ears.

"Which heart do your eyes truly see? Who is it you long for? Tomorrow is past and a new day is ready to begin. Your soul will fly up to meet mine, entangled forever in the dark. Now is the time"

I had moved into the center of the room, the halfway point between Franz Joseph and Elisabeth. My hand was reaching out to her. Much to my displeasure Franz Joseph was standing very much in the same position: His hand reaching towards Elisabeth as well. For a moment she paused, I knew she could see both of us. Then she took a few tentative steps towards Franz Joseph, refusing to meet my gaze. I felt my stomach lurch as she moved towards him, stopping a few feet before Franz Joseph. I responded to her last words now, not with softness, but with a hard and purposeful tone. I _would_ get through to her!

"I belong…"

"You belong…"

We finished our sentence together, our voices equally strong as Franz Joseph's voice penetrated the moment.

"Elisabeth…"

"To me!"


	21. The Boy: Der Tod

**The Boy: Der Tod**

Years passed. Elisabeth regained control over her own life and her children's education. For a few short months after Franz Joseph accepted her conditions Elisabeth rarely let her children stray from her sight. But soon she began attending to more of the political matters that involved her husband and spending time on her own. She placed her children under a nanny's care and soon began spending much less time with her family.

Eventually Elisabeth played a role in helping the Emperor to reconcile with the Hungarians. The people were rejoicing in the streets, saying that because of this accomplishment, Austria would begin a bigger and better era than before. Little did the people realize that Elisabeth's actions would eventually lead to the fall of the Habsburg Empire.

But now I am getting ahead of my story.

Elisabeth had gained some of her freedom back, though she would never be completely free from the ties that held her down as Empress. She and Franz Joseph had become a little closer than before (which irked me to no end), though they would never be able to rebuild their bond entirely.

I watched throughout these years, silently shadowing her life as time ticked by. I watched as she would ride her horse through the open fields for hours on end. I watched as the Archduchess continued to scheme against Elisabeth, thinking of new methods to make her life difficult. And I watched as Elisabeth's children grew.

I have always had a soft spot for children, perhaps that's why it was still so hard for me to take them, especially the very young ones. Little Gisela had wide brown eyes like her mother, eyes that explored the world and seemed to be searching for all of its mysteries. Her blond curls fell gently over shoulder and her laugh was small and delicate. I would often catch Gisela looking in my direction when I would visit the children, sometimes I wondered if she could see me, though she never said anything to her parents. The Crown Prince Rudolf had blond hair as well, though his eyes were a dark shade of blue, like his father's. He seemed to be a very inquisitive little boy, though seemed a little small compared to other boys his age. He was very quiet but I could tell that he felt a strong attachment to his mother. However, as time passed that attachment became harder and harder to maintain.

The year that Rudolf was eight, Elisabeth was spending most of her time with Franz Joseph, tending to political matters, or on her own away from her duties as the Empress. Rudolf was placed in the care of his nanny and his personal tutor. His sister, being older than Rudolf, did not notice her mother's absence as much and was content to study her books. The young boy, however, did not understand where his mother had gone and often cried out for her. It was on one such occasion that I had the pleasure of meeting Prince Rudolf.

Elisabeth had gone to a formal ball with Franz Joseph, once again leaving her children in the care of their nannies. I had decided to stay in the palace, simply walking along the corridors and examining the building. Although the palace was vast, it seemed cold and distant from the rest of the world. _Like me _I thought as I came to a stop in front of a painting of a large, magnificent carriage. I had a carriage myself, though it was much different than the object in the painting. My carriage was black as ebony, with jagged edges and a ragged surface. It was pulled by skeletal horses, and was used to carry the souls I gathered into the final realms of death. Certainly not something worthy to painted and hung on a wall.

A faint noise reached my ears just then, it sounded like crying. I walked slowly to my right, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Soon I stopped just in front of a large wooden door. I turned the ornate handle and slipped silently into the room. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could hear a small child crying in the dark. I soon saw that it was The Crown Prince Rudolf. The young boy was sitting up in bed, clutching his sheets with a scared look on his face. When he spoke it was very faint and still held the sound of his tears.

"Mama! Mama where are you? Can you hear me? I'm cold Mama, I need you."

I walked forward slowly, listening to the small voice in the dark.

"I know I'm not supposed to bother you, but I don't know why! I'm afraid of the dark Mama, there's no one here to sit with me and make the shadows go away! Why do you leave me alone?"

I sighed, hating to hear the fear and sadness in the young child's voice. My own voice was hardly more than a whisper as I answered the little boy.

"She doesn't hear you, don't call for her."

I knew I sounded a little harsh, but Rudolf was the Crown Prince, he needed to learn to rely on himself instead of his mother. I sensed that she would eventually grow even more distant than she was now.

"Wh..who are you?"

"I am your friend." I stepped into the light, trying not to frighten the boy any more than I already had. "Whenever you need me, just come find me." I did not know why I was offering to help Rudolf, perhaps it was my way of apologizing to him for playing a part in driving his mother away. I offered Rudolf a small smile and began walking to the door again.

"STAY!" I stopped, a laugh on the lips. I turned back towards the boy, already acting the role of a ruler at his young age. He was standing on the bed, his arm stretched out and his palm facing me. I smiled again, inclining my head to him,

"As you wish."

I walked back to the bed and sat down on the end, my back against the footboard, one leg bend and the other straight. The little boy walked tentatively towards me, finally sitting down on the bed next to me. When he spoke again he sounded like a nine year old child instead of the Emperor that he had imitated a moment before.

"Will you stay with me? Please?" I regarded the young boy for a moment, wondering what further role he would play in the story I was weaving.

"I will be close to you…whenever you need me."

Suddenly the boy's face light up and he stood up, one of his hands resting on my bent knee.

"I can be a hero if I want to be! Yesterday I killed a cat!" I had to laugh at his determination, the seriousness on his face as he lunged with an invisible sword, fighting the air.

"I can be anything I want to be! I can be good or evil...maybe I'll just be wise…like mother."

I watched as the sadness came back into his eyes and he sat down again on the other end of the bed, hugging his pillow to his chest.

"Oh Mama, I want to be like you…but whenever you leave me you never take me with you. But then when you come home you close your door and won't talk to me. Why do you leave me alone?"

I silently watched as Rudolf lay down, staring up at the ceiling for a while. Soon his breathing became steady as he fell asleep. I remained there on the bed, feeling a sense of déjà vu as I remembered sitting up with Elisabeth a long time ago. How strange to now be sitting with her son in the same manner. Perhaps this would be a helpful tool, befriending the Crown Prince himself. If nothing else at least Rudolf would have a friend when he needed one. I felt sorry for the little boy, even though it was partially my fault that Elisabeth had grown so distant. Distant to everyone it seemed, to Rudolf, Franz Joseph…and to myself. My voice echoed in the dark room as I spoke softly, understanding how Rudolf felt.

"Elisabeth…why have you left me alone?"


	22. Nothing At All: Elisabeth

**Nothing At All: Elisabeth**

_**I apologize for not updating sooner! I've been pretty busy and had a touch a writer's block for a while. But I'm back and ready to get this story moving along again! Thank you to everyone who has been reading, please remember to review!**_

I shiver ran down my spine as the iron gate swung open to admit me into the courtyard of the mental institution. I had been told that it would be a smart political move if The Empress of Austria were seen paying a visit to the mentally disturbed. I decided not to question the tactic, knowing that sooner or later I would need to carry it out.

My life had changed a great deal over the past years. Because I had enforced my ultimatum I now had the control over my own life and my children's lives. I was no longer restricted from making my own decisions and choosing my own paths, though I suspected that The Archduchess was simply waiting for a moment to strike. I will admit that I was beginning to pull away from my family, but the space was precious to me.

My thoughts snapped back to the present as I heard the sound of a woman shouting from somewhere ahead of me. As I turned a corner in the hallways I saw that the person who was making the sound.

She was the only person inside of a medium sized room separate from the other patients. In the door a small, bared window was set, allowing me to hear what she was saying.

"You must obey me! Do you realize who you are talking to? I am your Empress! I am Elisabeth!"

My blood froze for a moment as her words reached my ears. This deranged woman believed that she was me. I reached out and stopped a nurse who was hurrying past.

"Excuse me, who is that woman?"

"Her your Highness? She has been here for about a year. We do not know exactly what caused her illness. She's been raving and ranting about…well about being you your Highness, since she arrived. We thought it best to keep her separated from the others, she does have a tendency to become violent at times."

I don't know why I felt a sudden need to speak with this woman, to see her, but I did.

"Take me to her." I could see the nurse's eyes widen and saw the uncertainty on her face at my request. But then she seemed to accept my wishes and lead me over to the door. She whispered to the man standing guard and he slowly stepped aside.

As I entered the room I could make out the small figure huddled in the corner. She was wearing a white hospital gown and was clutching something tightly in her hands. Dirty brown hair fell over her face and her skin looked oddly gray in the dim light. I could hear her muttering something under her breath and I saw that she was shaking, although the room was not cold. She would not meet my eyes as I stopped and looked down at her. With a slight shudder her whispered words finally reached my ears in the stillness:

"I am Elisabeth…I am Elisabeth…Elisabeth." I closed my eyes a moment, taking a deep breath and willing myself to stay. I don't know why I felt drawn to the woman, why I needed to speak with her. Nevertheless, I knelt down close to her, not caring if my gown got dirty, there were more important matters here.

As soon as I was beside her she stiffened, sitting up quickly and glaring at me. As she brought her arm up I saw that the object she was holding was a paper fan, worn with age and dust. Yet she began fanning herself with it, flourishing it as if it were made of the worlds finest silk.

"Get out! Do you know who I am? I am the great Empress Elisabeth of Austria and you are not welcome here!" At once she stood up, looking at something off to the side. A smile grew on her face as she held out an invisible gown, bowing to someone that only she could see. I watched with chills crawling up my spine as the woman began to dance, her arms held up and her feet surprisingly light on the cold floor. A picture flashed into my head of myself dancing in much the same way, though with a much different partner. Der Tod's ice blue eyes bored into mine as I remembered, his long dark coat trailing on the ground….

I shook my head and forced myself back into the present. The woman had stopped dancing now and had knelt onto the floor, humming softly to herself. I watched as she paused, smiling softly.

"I am Elisabeth." With a smile still on her face she lay down on the floor, turning the paper fan over and over in her hands. I gazed at her, awed by how free she seemed. Even though she was clearly mad, she did not have to answer to anyone. This woman was free be whatever she wanted, free to make her own rules and to live her life in any way she choose. She simply had to dream it.

"_I wish I were like you_,"

I heard myself whisper, my voice still echoing in the quiet room. I looked down at my gown, at my hands, feeling more trapped than ever.

"_A straightjacket placed in a corset. One constricts only your body…one shackles my soul."_

I smiled bitterly, closing my eyes and placing one hand on the cold wall of the cell.

"_I have struggled and defied all and what have I attained?"_

I paused, shaking my head slowly as I let my hand fall limply into my lap.

"_Nothing…nothing…nothing at all."_

I looked over at the woman still lying on the floor, humming occasionally.

"_Then the only explanation was the madness. And the only escape was the collapse." _

I remembered how I had very nearly surrendered to Der Tod when he had appeared in my bedroom. I had felt empty inside, just as I did now. I wanted to leave this complicated mess my life had become and surrender to freedom.

"_The abyss tempted me…I want to let myself fall. Why do I shudder before the leap?"_

I got to my feet now, imagining the fields I used to play in as a child, free of decisions, power and rules. I wanted to return to that life, but I felt that it was too late.

"_If I were not damned to be Elisabeth…if I were Titania, I would laugh when they say 'she is crazy!' I stand on the rope and the fear makes me sick, then I look below and I see nothing, nothing, nothing at all."_

I could hear myself growing louder, my voice clearing echoing throughout the room. I did not care who heard me, did not care that this was certainly no way for an Empress to behave. I felt my emotions boiling inside me, rising to the surface, and I had to let them free.

"_I grope further and with a searching step am always afraid of nothing, nothing! Nothing at all. Probably only the madness makes me free…surely the madness stained my courage. So I act strong and do what I must, otherwise…"_

I froze, my arm clutching at my chest, the other straight by my side. I felt my voice soften slightly as my thoughts caught up with my emotions.

"_Otherwise this life was nothing more than deception, error…fraud."_

I realized that I was standing above the young woman who was peering up at me with confusion. I slowly sank down next to her and this time she did not pull away.

"_Nothing, nothing…"_

I gently prised the paper fan from the woman's grasp and slowly presented her with the ornate silk fan that I carried. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it and with trembling hands she took the fan from me. I felt a smile flitter across my face as the woman stroked the silk fan, a grin on her lips.

"_Nothing at all."_

_**I sincerely apologize for have neglected this fan fic for quite some time. There really is no excuse except that I just did not feel motivated to work on it. But I've recently fallen in love with Elisabeth all over again and I want to finish this fic. I apologize again and I will be updating more often! Thank you! Please Read and Review!**_

_**GreenGirl**_


	23. The Last Chance: Der Tod

**The Last Chance: Der Tod**

_**I chose not to write an entire chapter involving the scene in Mrs. Wolf's salon or the song Nur Kein Genieren (Don't Be Embarrassed). There just didn't seem to be enough plot/translated lyrics to make a suitable chapter. I will include the information in this chapter, but we've jumped back to Der Tod's point of view. Enjoy!**_

I had watched Elisabeth slowly spiral away from her family. She grasped at the freedom she so desperately wanted, not caring what she had to sacrifice. But as I watched I could not help but feel my heart twist as I saw how unhappy she had become. I wanted her to be happy, but she had to first realize who would finally give her the freedom she desired: Me.

Elisabeth's distance had begun to take a toll on Franz Joseph as well. I would watch him try and reach Elisabeth, watch as she never really saw him and I saw the pain she caused him. Not that I cared all that much, his pain was nothing compared to the pain Elisabeth had put me through. I had always known that in the end they would fall apart.

Soon, I began to manipulate Franz Joseph, using his sadness and frustration to draw out deeper emotions. He began to focus on his desires, to resent being alone. He began to long for companionship,_ any_ companionship. One day his resistance seemed to break and he sent one of his trusted men to a salon in Vienna. This was no ordinary salon, however, it was a brothel, run by an older woman named Mrs. Wolf. Franz Joseph's desires had finally broken through his emotional wall and he had requested that his man return with a suitable girl from the salon.

I watched from the shadows Franz Joseph's man watched each of the girls in turn, trying to make a decision. I drew his eyes to a brunette in a blue dress off to the side. Little known to him, this girl was infected with a venereal disease. If my plan was to be prosperous, it was this girl that must be chosen. In the end she was escorted back to the palace and led into the Emperor's chambers.

I had no desire to stay and witness their encounter, but I caught sight of Franz Joseph's eyes, filled with pain and sadness, as he watched the young woman walk into his bedchamber. I shook my head. Sometimes I would never understand humans.

Two months passed, with not much change. Elisabeth had somehow sensed Franz Joseph's sadness and had tried to seem warmer towards him, but I saw that her attempts fell short. Franz Joseph continued to try and win Elisabeth back, but she still would not respond fully towards him.

As the weeks passed I began to notice a look of discomfort or pain shoot across Elisabeth's face every once in a while. As much as I hated to see her in pain, I knew that my plan was working. Now all that was left was the final act.

Elisabeth had a habit of exercising early in the mornings. Although the Archduchess had put this schedule upon her, Elisabeth enjoyed the activity. She enjoyed releasing her frustration and tension through the exercises. I watched one morning as she began to stretch, she tensed for a moment, a look of pain on her face. It subsided and she shook her head, the pain forgotten. As she exercised I watched her, knowing what was to come and wanting to be there to make sure my plan was carried out.

It was near the end of the session that it happened. Elisabeth was using the rings hanging from the ceiling when she suddenly froze, an odd expression in her eyes. She shook her head, bringing one hand up to her temple. With a small groan she collapsed onto the floor. In a few moments one of her maids came by to look in on her and shouted for help. Elisabeth was carried into a large hallway adjacent to the exercise room. She was laid on a divan and a doctor was called for. I took the…liberty…of portraying the doctor.

I entered the room, a long black cloak over my shoulders and a black hat pulled low over my eyes. I did not want to reveal my identity too soon.

"_Where is the patient_?"

The aid attending to Elisabeth walked over to me, looking wary under my gaze.

"_The Empress, she has fallen…I believe she may be very ill_."

"_Leave us_."

The young woman nodded, glancing back nervously towards her Empress before disappearing down the hallway. I turned my attention to Elisabeth, who had begun to stir weakly. I slowly walked behind the divan, gently touching her wrist with my hand.

"_The pulse_…"

"_I'm fine_." But the smallness of her voice did not convince me. I laid the back of my hand lightly against her forehead, measuring the fever there.

"_The forehead is hot_."

"_I am well_…" her voice was a bit stronger now, but she was not fooling me. I stepped back a moment, regarding her face. I noticed how her gaze merely drifted across me. She did not recognize who I was.

"_The eyes are white_," I began, as I walked slowly to the back of the divan, placing one hand on the headrest as I spoke.

"_And if I'm not mistaken, and I am never mistaken…these are symptoms of a disease. An infection your Highness_." I paused for a moment, letting my words sink in before I continued. "_Not fatal…but it is what we call the 'French sickness'_." I saw the muscles in her shoulders tense. She knew as well as I that the French sickness was commonly found in the brothels.

"_That is impossible! My husband is faithful_!"

"_That is not so, the Emperor is weak_." It was all I could do not to spit out the word 'weak'. Even if Franz Joseph's actions had moved my plan along, he had still betrayed Elisabeth.

"_It cannot be_!"

"_It is so_!" I would get through to her that her husband was the cause of her suffering…and that I would never betray her. I could see the comprehension enter her eyes as she turned towards me, one hand going to her chest. She slowly stood up, her knuckles white as they gripped the edge of the divan.

"_My god…he really has betrayed me. He has buried me in this filth_!"

"_And everything_…"

_" I won't stand for this any longer_," she exclaimed as she strode away from the divan, her hands clenching in fists as her voice rose. "_I will kill myself_!"

My heart leapt at those words…my plan had worked! She would be mine at last.

"_Do it…Elisabeth_," I said smoothly, removing my hat and cloak. I saw her eyes go wide as she recognized me. I cast my disguise onto the divan as took a step toward her, my eyes locking with hers. "_I have waited for you to say that_!"

"_You_?"

I began to walk slowly towards her, my hand reaching out for hers, offering Elisabeth a way to free herself at last.

"_This is now the last chance. Leave with me_!" As I came near her Elisabeth ran down the hall, stopping next to a pillar, her frightened eyes looking back at me. "_Come dance with me the last dance! Leave everything behind you_!" Didn't she understand what I was offering? I was going to give her her freedom, release her from the world she lived in.

I saw her regarding me, unsure what to do. Then something in her expression hardened and she began to stride towards me, her voice now echoing in the hall.

"_I am staying here_." I felt something cold slide into my gut as I heard her and I slowly lowered my arm. She had now walked past where I stood, staring at me for a moment before turning her back to me.

"_My husband has really done me a favor. Where his reign ends, my freedom begins_." As she spoke I ran my hand down her arm, finally grasping her hand in mine. For an instant we stared at each other, the fire in her eyes equally matched by mine. I began to pull her towards the silver platform that had lowered, ready to take us into my realm. I would not lose her so easily. Not this time. I felt her pulling against me, trying to resist, but I held firm.

"_This is so, this is what will be done_!" She cried.

I had now stepped onto the platform and she was still struggling. I did not understand her resistance to me. She had been willing to kill herself a moment ago and now she was fighting the inevitable. But as I turned to her something in her gaze made me freeze. I saw in her eyes, not only pain and sadness but anger and…was it hate? Suddenly the air had become thin and I felt my chest constrict as the emotion in those brown orbs cut through me. She truly meant what she was saying.

In that instant Elisabeth broke free of my grip, tearing her hand away from mine and backing up as my platform began to rise. I shook my head, inwardly cursing at allowing myself to be distracted. That could not be how she felt towards me…could it? I knelt down, grasping the edge of the platform with one hand and extending the other to Elisabeth. Her next words cut me to the quick.

"_I will not call for you anymore! Leave me!_" She was glaring up at me and I snarled under my breath, my anger rising to match hers. How dare she reject me in this way! She shook her head and pointed up at me, a chill in her voice I had never heard before.

"_Go!_"

I threw my arm down and stood up, my eyes locking with hers one last time before I vanished into darkness.

_**Thank you so much for returning to read this story! I enjoyed writing this chapter, as I really love this song. I had to search for a translation, but I finally found one. If you'd like to see a video of this song, go onto YouTube and type in "Elisabeth Maladie" in the searchbar. Click on a video of Uwe Kroger and Pia Douwes performing the song, as that is the staging I used for the chapter. Please read and review!**_


End file.
